


That's What Friends Do

by BubuJones



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feelings, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuJones/pseuds/BubuJones
Summary: Amity Blight, the star pupil of Hexside school of Magic and Demonics, has never faced a challenge or situation she couldn't overcome. Her whole life has been planned and set for success, and thus far, she has fallen into that mold and taken it in stride. Yet, when something unexpected happens, her mind is left in shambles as she struggles between her own expectations and her feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 81
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1

_“That’s what friends do.”_

The phrase lingered in her mind far into the night as she stared blankly at the darkness of her ceiling. Grom had come and gone, she had missed her chance, but somehow still gotten what she wanted. Sort of. Every word, every glance, and every minute—almost every imperceptible detail of that night had now been ingrained in her mind. Playing again and again on repeat, like some sort of fantasy, romance, horror movie in her head. At every playback, she would meticulously pick apart and analyze whatever she could, reaching sudden and wild conclusions that would drive her mad and oftentimes leave her an utter mess. Even so, she still managed to keep these thoughts in check in front of everyone else. At least, she thought she did. She’d rather not think about that.

Shutting her eyes, the images in her mind were only exasperated in both vividness and nearly unbearable cheesiness. Did she really do that? Reach out her hand, pull her in close, a mere few inches from her face. They had swung each other around, danced in almost perfect unison; she had looked deep into her eyes, and at that moment, nothing else mattered. She had regretted not reveling in those fleeting moments of bliss while they had lasted. And then there was the magic! How? Like a choreographed moment, their magic worked in perfect unison and had created something truly beautiful. It was almost as if… it were all meant to be? 

Again, her mind trailed off and snapped back into reality, as she so often had to do in recent days. Still unable to sleep, she twisted and wrestled beneath her blankets, ruminating on that night and the intimate proximity of it all. She couldn’t believe she had been so brazen. Where did that come from? Where did it go? That Amity was able to take initiative, be the lead, stand her ground and face her fears. But now… she was a mess. A flustering, bumbling, embarrassing mess. How? She shot up and out of bed and moved over to her desk, switched on the lamp, and with a flick of her finger and a dim, magical light, the sound of a latch was heard from the bottommost drawer. Inside is where she kept a small chest that held various… keepsakes. Below that was her diary, temporarily stashed here until she could find it yet another suitable hiding space. Emira and Edric were tenacious when it came to her personal affairs, moreso now since witnessing the events of Grom. The lengths they would go to get their hands on her diary forced Amity to be on her toes at all times in their general vicinity. Her diary was now more precious and all the more humiliating. 

_Is this really what friends do?_

She wrote down these words and lingered over them for a while. The concept of friends and friendship was in no way foreign to her; of course not, she wasn’t an idiot. She’s read about friendship in countless books, seen it in movies and all around her at school. She’s had… she has friends. Boscha and Skara have been her loyal, subordinate friends for years. She considered that for a moment, a subconscious slip of the mind to think of those closest to her as subordinates. She continued to write absentmindedly as the thought came to her. 

_I’m such an idiot. What do I know? The only person I could have ever called a friend was Willow, and just look how that turned out. And even after I ditched her… I still treated her horribly. Even when no one else was there. Why? I really didn’t deserve her forgiveness… not after everything I had done and allowed to happen. But she did anyway…?_

_That just makes everything more confusing! Why? And now… things with Boscha and Skara are just… I dunno, weird? I don’t dislike them or anything… and we’ve had lots of fun before, but was that really what I wanted? Maybe… I mean, not like I had many other options, right? We’re friends still. Right?_

Again she paused, the sound of her pencil tapping against the paper broke the silence of the room. Her diary, her books, her studies had once been her solace, the place where she could escape all of these confusing thoughts and feelings. These were the facets of her life that she could controle, that she did for herself and no one else. But now, things have become much more complicated. Recently, her feelings and emotions were getting the better of her, something she hadn’t allowed to surface for some time. Cool, calm, collected Amity. That’s who she was. Cold, distant, apathetic Amity. 

_Emira and Edric count as friends, right?_

Quickly, she found herself scribbling over that last phrase and turning the page with a sigh. It was late and she was getting tired. But she knew that going back to bed now would leave her with nothing but her thoughts. 

_Luz is my friend. But do I even know what that means? I was reprehensible to her when we first met… just like with Willow… and everyone else. I guess it makes sense, really. Why would anyone want to be friends with me? How do Boscha and Skara deal with it? I don’t think I’ve ever reciprocated their friendship at all! As haughty as they may be… I don’t even deserve them._

_But Luz is different… She makes me feel different. I don’t know what she sees but it’s something else. I don’t really know what that could be, but she came after me. She stood up for me. She put herself in danger for me. And… we danced together. I guess… that’s what friends are for?_

Slowly, she lay her head down on her diary and allowed a yawn to escape. Her eyes were heavy now, but they continued to stare at the last phrase she wrote. Feelings, emotions that she didn’t understand swelled inside her. Never before had she felt this way. How can this person elliciet so much conflict, so much awe and wonder and admiration. Almost without realizing it, her pencil was on the paper again. She sat up, and with a deep breath, she braced herself and wrote, for the first time…

_I HAVE A CRUSH ON LUZ NOCEDA!_

There was a deep breath of acquiescence as she stared wide eyed, almost as if taken aback. She surprised herself. The Amity she knew would have never written that. Would have never felt this way. But she did. And still, she didn’t know why. 

“I have a crush… on Luz,” she said in a hushed, almost imperceptible whisper. That didn’t feel right to say. So foreign, so unknown. There were so many questions, and with each passing day, every silly, cute, random encounter with her, it only seemed to worsen.

All of a sudden, fatigue hit as if the simple proclamation drained her. Another yawn and her eyes blinked slowly. Little hearts were being scribbled onto the page as if out of her control, but she didn’t mind it. It felt nice. A light smile came to her face as more and more little hearts manifested on the page. At that very moment, she tried to remember that feeling again. When they danced and nothing else mattered. Her head fell forward onto her arms above the desk, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. 

“Rise and shine, Mittens!” the loud voice of Emira crashed into the room. It took Amity a few seconds to react, trying but failing to recover from the rather uncomfortable sleeping position. “What have I said about those late night study sessions?” She carried on into the room with a confident stride, about to deliver an admonishing jeer before spotting the diary still splayed open on the desk. 

“Well, well,” she said, craning her neck, which quickly alerted Amity of her intentions. 

“Get out! Who said you were allowed into my room?” Quickly the diary was shut, but Amity knew Emira managed a cursory glance at the heart riddled page. 

“Just checking in on my little sister. Wouldn’t want her to be late for school now. I know how much fun you’ve been having as of late.” Her tone had become one of slight mockery, which caused Amity’s reddened cheeks to spread through her face. 

“I said out!” Amity stood up, refusing to face her sister as she walked to her dresser to pull out her uniform. 

“OK, OK,” Emira’s hands were held up as she backed out, knowing the little she had done was enough. “But hey, if you ever have to talk, y’know, about anything, I’m all ears.”

Amity couldn’t help but catch a hint of sincerity behind her words, returning a cautious glance to see Emira give her a knowing smirk and wink. Amity’s eyes widened as the rednessed returned and forced her to look away. 

“Did Mittens wake up on the wrong side of the desk again?” came Edrick’s teasing voice as he peeked into the threshold of the door. Before Amity could react, however, Emira was already ushering him away.

“C’mon, Edrick, she’s got a lot on her mind, let's get to school. See ya there, Mittens!” The door closed quickly behind them. 

An exasperated groan escaped her. “It’s just another day,” she said to herself and kept repeating in her mind. But then a heartening thought hit her. “As a matter a fact, Grudgby season is here. Everyone’s attention will be on Boscha and the rest of the team. I just have to lay low and everything will be just fine. No need to freak out today.”

With newfound confidence, she got ready and hurried off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

_ This is fine. This is totally Ok. This is normal. Nothing weird about this. People do this all the time, right? I mean, everyone carries their friends around when they’re hurt. Yeah, that’s totally normal, this is totally normal! _

Thoughts spun wildly in her head, trying to find the most rational, sensible, least embarrassing explanation for the situation she currently found herself in. It was as if her mind had completely departed from her body, an almost dreamlike state that left her feeling completely helpless. The concept of helplessness, to be so soft and fragile was never something she had attributed to herself before. Then why was she so willingly giving in to this? Past Amity would have rejected any sort of help, stood up on her own two feet and grit through the pain, ignoring all sorts of superfluous feelings or emotions. Doing just that has gotten her to where she was now, granting her success and the admiration of her peers and professors alike. Then why so easily succumb to Luz? It was laughably easy to blame everything on the concept of a simple, foolish crush. But can a crush, can one person, so easily bring down the walls that had taken so many years to build and fortify? 

_ Is this what it feels like to have a crush? Or maybe… to even just have friends? _

Amity hadn’t realized it yet, but she could have sworn Luz was trying to utter something under her breath, snapping her out of her reverie. 

“Sorry, what was that?” she said softly as her head had come to naturally rest on Luz’s shoulder. Her entire body had finally become more relaxed, accepting her fate and allowing her arms to reach around Luz’s back for support. 

“How far… to the healer’s office again?” Luz strained through gritted teeth, which suddenly made Amity realize that they weren’t moving as fast as before and the arms that held her up were trembling ever so slightly. 

“Hey, you can put me down, it’s alright.” She began to pull away, but Luz stiffened her hold and pressed against her body once again. “R-really, umm, I’ll get there just fine on my own,” she said with a bashful chuckle. But Luz looked to her with a face of such ardent determination, marred by a strenuous grimace. Amity couldn’t help but smile and force herself to look away to save face. 

“No! You’re... hurt. I’ll get you there... in no time!” As if another burst of energy manifested in her, she picked up the pace, getting them all the way to the steps of the main building of the school in no time, only to nearly collapse by tripping over the first step. A quick and lucky step forward managed to regain her footing, the two girls catching their breaths for just a moment, Amity noticing her grip around Luz’s back had tightened considerably. 

“Luz! Let me down!” 

“OK, OK… sorry.” Gently, Luz set her down on the steps above, Amity doing a little hop on one leg when she realized she couldn’t put much weight on her injury. At the sight of her injured friend, Luz made an attempt towards her, slightly reaching out but thinking better of it and retreating back. “I just wanted to help. You OK, Amity?” There was clear concern in her eyes, but the slight frown gave away her disappointment. 

Amity winced at the pain and inspected her leg. It probably wasn’t broken, she hoped, but pretty badly sprained judging by the slight swelling and reddish color. How could she have been so careless as to allow herself to get injured like this, and even worse, to have let this awkward, palpable moment go on for as long as it did. She turned and tried to take a step forward, catching herself at the sharp pain that forced her to retract. To show such weakness was unbecoming of one with her status and reputation, the thought of such fragility made her clench her fists and grit her teeth. 

“Amity, hold on,” Luz hurried up to her side. “C’mon, let me just carry you the rest of the way. All I needed was a little break!” 

“No, Luz!” Amity snapped, unable to look at her but quickly realizing her tone was too harsh. “I mean… please. You don’t have to.”

“Well…,” she began in a singsong voice, “yeah, I kinda do. You’re my friend.” 

There was a hitch in her heart. She tried to think back to when and where this idea of friendship first came from. And how it seemed to mutate into something more in her heart. It seemed so sudden, so implausible. She didn’t deserve this, really. Maybe she really was becoming too soft. Her eyes focused on her injured leg again. She can’t let that happen. Her mouth opened, but she seemed at a loss for words. Thankfully, Luz finally spoke up to break the silence.

“Alright, I get it… you can’t really get buff from lifting books,” she smiled and playfully flexed her thin arms. “And I don’t think dropping you would have done you any favors.” Sympathy crept into her playful tone as her eyes also came to stop on the injury. “Sorry.”

Amity sighed. “No, there’s no reason for you to-" before she could finish, Luz had gotten close, reached for her hand and brought it over and around her shoulders. They were so close now, as close as they had been at Grom. Amity gazed with eyes wide in shock, seeing the pleasant, friendly face staring back at her, the smile that had somehow imprinted on her, so sincere and comforting. For that instant, she no longer felt like being soft was such a bad thing. 

“C’mon, It’s the least I can do. I mean…” her voice faltered ever so slightly, “You did get hurt saving me.” Amity couldn’t bear to keep eye contact as she swore Luz would be able to feel the heat emanating from her face. “Thanks for that.”

Amity didn’t respond, instead she started moving up the stairs, prompting Luz to lean against her and help her along. 

The two stood before the doorway of the healer’s office, but neither reached for the handle, instead, avoiding each other’s glances and attempting to muster up some discourse but failing to find the most appropriate way to depart. As per usual, it was Luz that spoke up, pulling back Amity’s attention. 

“Want me to go in with you? I don’t mind sticking around. Y’know, If you’re scared or anything.”

“N-no, Luz, you’ve done more than enough. I’m sure Willow and Gus would want to celebrate… or something.” she managed to return a smile, trying to prevent the heat from rising up to her cheeks. The thought of Luz choosing to stay behind made her heart skip a beat.

“You sure? It’s sort of my fault you’re here in the first place… I did drag you into all this. You didn’t even want to play in the first place.” She rubbed her arm bashfully, feigning a smile through her guilt. Amity could see that what had happened was just now weighing heavily on her. Luz rarely ever thought her actions through to the end, sometimes disregarding those around her, endangering them and herself for the sake of her stupid, ridiculous pursuits. But she’s never acted on malice nor bad intent, always following her heart and trying her best. She never gave up, even when the odds were stacked so high against her. Amity couldn't help but take a few too many seconds to pause and admire that. 

“Well, sorry, again!” Luz perked up. “I’ll just be on my way. I can get pretty overbearing sometimes. You know how it is by now.” With another bright smile, she turned on her heel, only allowing Amity a second to process her next move. 

Amity’s hand had extended forward seemingly under its own accord, grabbing at Luz’s wrist and tugging ever so slightly. Luz looked back with questioning, slightly worried eyes. Again, the injured girl’s tongue seemed tied into a knot as no words escaped her. Her grip softened and then fell, releasing Luz but keeping her in place, looking on with a curious expression. 

“I-I just wanted to say. Umm, thank you. For… y’know, carrying me. And for reminding me of how much fun Grudgby can be. And… also… you’re not overbearing. Don’t apologize for that.” 

“Aww, Amity, I’d hug you if I wasn’t so sweaty right now!” Luz motioned her arms as if to give a hug but kept her distance. 

“O-oh… oh, no! No! That’s quite alright,” she forced a laugh, fidgeting her fingers together and trying to look away but failing this time. “But anyway… when you’re overbearing,” her voice fell to a whisper, “It’s actually really sweet.” 

“What was that?”

“Umm! I said… it gets me really beat! Yeah! I’m tired. I think I’m going to go lay down now. And die.” Finally, she made for the door, knowing full well she couldn’t allow the conversation to go on any longer. 

“Let me get that for you!” Luz jumped forward and swung open the door, giving a friendly curtsy to usher her inside. Amity moved as quickly as her injured leg would take her. “Oh, and I know you’re really tired and, umm, hurt, but if you’re feeling up for it, we’re all gonna go back to the Owl House later. It would be… really nice of you to come by. But I totally get it if you can’t come! Ok! Bye!” Before Amity could even turn around to respond, the door was slammed behind her, almost a bit too forcefully, making her wince. It was only a few seconds before it was once again swung open with the same intensity.

“And get well soon!” And the door slammed shut once again. 

“Take care now!” said the resident school healer as Amity hobbled towards the office door, still a bit awkward with the crutch. “Keep that cast on and you should be good as new in just about a week or so.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and gave a polite wave before closing the door. “How embarrassing,” she said under her breath, taking a moment to compose herself before turning around and risking the chance of someone seeing her in a grudgby uniform, crutches, and a fresh cast around her ankle. She turned, but even before she could take a single, awkward step down the hallway, the voice of the last person she wanted to hear came through. 

“Hey.” It was Boscha, her voice not filled with malice as Amidy had expected, but a cool resolve that seemed all the more ominous. 

Amity didn’t turn around or react, instead taking a few more labored steps down the hallway, but it wasn’t very long for Boscha, with Skara close behind, to close the gap, coming up directly behind her now. 

“Hey, Amity… Amity!” This time, she jumped in front of her, halting Amity in her tracks. “What’s your problem?”

“I thought you had already figured that out,” Amity shot back, “aren’t I getting too  _ soft _ for your little crew?” She turned and kept moving. Bosha’s brow furrowed in protest, Skara, on the other hand, was standing quietly reserved behind the taller girl, Amity couldn’t help but notice the look of dejection on her face. 

“Hold on!” Again, Boscha jumped forward, frustration clearly evident in her voice. “Can’t you see what you’re doing? You’re throwing away everything we’ve built together! We’re trying to help you, Amity. This… whatever it is you’re going through isn’t you.” An accusatory finger was pointed right at her, close to her chest, which Amity brushed off to the side. 

“And what do you know about me, hmm? Why do you care?” 

“Because we’re your friends… Amity. We’ve been friends for years. At least, I thought we were. I guess you never really cared, did you?” 

Amity was taken aback, unable to to speak, darting her eyes away to avoid the hurt that was just barely perceptible on the other girl’s face. 

“Y’know what…” Boscha continued, “I don’t care what you do. But don’t you dare say I didn’t try to help you. Our parents will hear about this, and when they do… well, let's just hope they’re fond of humans.” Malice came through with that final word, reaching Amity and grabbing hold of her heart, twisting and not letting go. 

“Let’s go, Skara,” she turned away. Skara was hesitant to go, looking back and forth between the two girls. “Skara! Lets go!” With a flinch, the smaller girl hurried after her, leaving Amity in the hallway, unmoving and completely despondent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints at future conflict? Possibly! From here, judging by the direction of the show still wrapping up season one, I plan on diverging a bit from leaning on the events of the episodes. So get ready for some awkward and intoxicatingly cute encounters! But also some moments where I can really have Amity and Luz open up and reflect... Let's see how this goes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Amity stood at a crossroads, leaning on her crutch and rubbing her hands together anxiously as she looked back and forth down the paths. Down one way, back towards Blight manor, the easiest and most taken road. Her family’s ancestral home had served as both haven and prison, allowing her the easiest way to ground herself, a reminder of her purpose and who she really was. Everything she ever wanted was there, a bright, secure future, the certainty of success, and the eventual fulfillment of her every desire. At face value, one could not deny how perfect it all seemed, everything falling into place like a puzzle that would eventually make a perfect picture of her future. But this wasn’t the first time she had questioned this life and the desire to stray from all expectations, to abandon the pursuits that were thrust upon her. Yes, she kept telling herself that the choices she made were for herself, but was that only a means to placate all rebellious desires and shield her from the truth? Did she really have a choice in all of this? 

Down the alternate path was the Owl House, an old, derelict, cursed, shack that is still somehow, but very questionable, structurally sound to live in. It was never a place she had put much thought into before. The home of an outcast witch and her pet demon, always stirring up some sort of trouble around town, but never being anything more to her than a relatively reliable source to acquire the newest Azura books. She never went up to the weird human goods booth and bought them herself, of course, always sending others to buy them for her, hence her never before having interacted with Eda the Owl Lady. To say things are different would be putting it lightly. Never could she have imagined that she’d ever step foot into the Owl House, let alone be invited to visit and make a conscious choice to go there. Ever since Luz arrived, almost everything had changed for her. To say Luz’s introduction into her life was beneficial for her was still something she struggled with, ruminating nightly over her choices and the total unpredictability of it all. One thing was for certain, Luz brought a real sense of excitement into her otherwise planned and seemingly idyllic life. 

Amity thought for a moment longer, looking down the new, different, and excited path before her. She knew it would lead to the Owl House, to Luz. But where did it really take her, she asked herself. What would be the outcome of this unconventional choice, one that past Amity would have never even considered for a second. Perhaps that was the allure of it all. Something unexpected. Something different and fresh and new. Perhaps an escape from the monotony of a life so perfectly planned and set before her. She needed this, and she’s needed it for some time now. 

Amity sat on the couch, a cup of what she hoped was tea nestled between her fingers, watching as Luz, Gus, Willow, and King talked, laughed, and played around her. She hadn’t realized it, but a smile had crept onto her face, a relaxed countenance that was a far departure from the stern stoicism most were used to seeing at school. What was this feeling? It felt warm, comforting and safe. There was no reason for her defenses to be raised, there was no expectation for her to do this or act like that. She was just there for the sake of being there, because she was wanted there. Luz, Willow and Gus weren’t after her status or popularity, as none of that mattered to them. Even after all the bullying and social rejection, they still had each other. Amity both admired and envied this, much of her school life having hinged on her social status and image. But even when she did acquire all the admiration she could ever want, it never brought the feeling she had at this very moment. 

As if overseeing the room from the side, Eda the Owl Lady watched with similar admiration, a soft, caring look in her eye as she watched Luz. It was an expression Amity would never have expected to come from an infamous witch, supposedly the scourge of the Boiling Isles. Eda, Luz, King and even Hooty, the most bizarre crew to live under a barely held together roof, somehow managed to give Amity this odd sense of hope. They aligned themselves to nobody, didn’t follow the rules or conventions expected of them. Sure, they would become social pariahs, but what did that matter when the pressure of confirmation was not a burden on their shoulders? Is this why Luz has gone so far above and beyond what anyone could have ever expected? How could a lowly human accomplish such things as learn magic, take on Grom, and even… befriend the witch with the worst attitude in the entire school? No one else but Luz. 

At this, Amity couldn't help but stare with wide eyes at the girl that was now too preoccupied with retelling her dramatic final score against the grudgby team captain. How she spoke with such excitement, her wild gesticulations and silly expressions, even the most mundane stories would be riveting as told by Luz. An absent minded giggle escaped Amity as she watched in awe, not realizing until it was too late that Eda's curious gaze had now befallen her. Like an electric shock, she straightened up in her seat and wiped her face of all expression, quickly bringing the cup of tea to her lips and taking a generous swig. It was hot, and slightly viscous in texture, and the flavor was almost intoxicatingly sweet, forcing her to gag, coughing uncontrollably and drawing everyone's attention now. 

"You ok there, Amity?" Luz said, moving over to her. 

"Y-yeah," she strained through a few more coughs. "Yeah… just… you drink this stuff?" She was still reeling from the aftertaste. 

"Nope! Sorry, I should have warned you," her voice fell to a whisper, "don't actually taste anything that King makes. We just accept it to make him feel better." 

"What…?"

"Here, have some more!" King had snuck around and refilled her cup. "Luz says it's my best batch yet!" 

"And I can't wait for the next one!" she said with complete sincerity as Amity looked on with a grimace. It was becoming clear how perfectly Luz came to fit in with these misfits. From the moment Amity stepped into this new, bizarre world, her perception surrounding anything outside her narrow social circle had been shattered. Her ignorance to all this was disheartening, and if it weren't for Luz, the chances of her ever experiencing these sorts of feelings were slim to none. But still, It all came to show how much of an outsider Amity really was, and there was no shaking that feeling of not truly belonging. 

"Oh!" Luz sprang up, "I almost forgot." she ran out of the room and returned shortly afterwards, marker in hand. "We've gotta sign your cast! Alright, Amity, prop that leg on the table there, everyone's gonna take a turn. Even Hooty!" 

"H-hold on! I didn't agree to any of this!" By now, Gus and Willow had also shuffled closer, forcing Amity to the corner of the couch, still careful not to spill any of the mystery tea. 

"As friends, we have full access to any free space on a cast!" Luz declared, "Those are the rules, I didn't make 'em up." 

Again, Amity found herself cornered and vulnerable, totally at the mercy of Luz's request. With a humph of breath, she nearly slammed her cast into the wooden coffee table, pouty face looking away at a feeble attempt to hide her embarrassment. 

"Just… do whatever you want!" 

The trio giggled as they huddled around the cast, all of them working at once as somehow they had acquired more markers in a variety of colors. Eventually, King would join in as well, and even Hooty slithered in, but was quickly repulsed, to Amity’s relief. There were many instances where she had the urge to shut them down and reclaim her cast, but those feelings were subdued as her sight fell onto Luz, happily doodling on her canvas. She couldn't see what they were writing and drawing, and she didn't want to at this point, but judging by how long it took, they meant to leave no spot unmarked. As she waited, her hand absentmindedly lifted the tea cup back to her lips, another careless sip bringing another fit of coughing. 

It was getting late now, with twilight giving way to the distant darkness, the group stood at the threshold of the door, saying their goodbyes. Willow and Gus, going generally down the same path, left together back towards town. Blight Manor, on the other hand, was in a different direction, and Luz wasn’t about to let Amity hobble all the way back home on her own. 

“Oh, Oh! Amity, I can fly you back home! Eda!” She looked to the witch with a desperate, pleading expression that Amity would have fallen for in an instant. Eda, of course, wouldn’t budge for such tactics. “Can I borrow Owlbert, please, please, please!”

“No can do, kid,” she said in a tone both flat and endearing. 

“Aww, but I’ve been practicing and trying really hard!”

“What? I don’t recall giving you any flying lessons lately…” she ruminated, “Wait, you better not be in cahoots with Owlbert behind my back!”

“Umm, no…” she lied quite obviously, almost as if she knew Eda’s reprimands for this sort of thing never led to any real punishment. Amity could have even sworn there was the slightest hint of pride behind Eda’s accusation. 

“Right…” Eda said incredulously, “Anyhow, it doesn't matter how much you’ve been practicing, I think you’ve done enough damage to ‘little miss perfect’ over here.” She gestured over to Amity who gave a little pout at the title, Luz giving a bashful grin herself. “I think it’d be best for me to take her home. Dunno what I’d do if I managed to lose you both.” With a flick of her wrist, her staff was summoned before them, wings sprouting from the palisman as it gently levitated in place. 

“Can I at least come along?”

“And leave the house to King? Ha!” she snorted, “First of all, I’ll get back faster with just the two of us. Second, if there’s anyone I can trust the house with, it’s you.” Luz was practically radiant from the sentiment. “And you’ve gotta clean the mess you and your friends made in the living room, so get to it!” This only came to shut Luz down ever so slightly. 

“Alright, Blight, hop on, gotta get you back before darkness falls.”

“O-oh, alright.” Once again, she had found herself in a near trance at the sight of the odd yet endearing dynamic of the Owl House crew. Luz was, as there were no better words to describe her, Luz. She was always brazen, eccentric and excitable, but here, there was something more, a sense of comfort and belonging emanated from her. Amity couldn’t deny that she wanted to really know what that feeling was like. Maybe one day she’d find something like this. She laughed internally at the thought of having this sort of connection with Luz, Eda, King, and even Hooty. Never would an image like that have crossed her mind, but now, it was a guilty fantasy she mused over as she lay in bed at night. 

“Hold on tight!” Eda kicked off the ground and the staff climbed high into the sky. Amity, not having much flying experience, clutched the rod with all her might, her stomach dropping as she watched the ground below her feet move further and further away. At the corner of her eye she spotted Luz frantically waving in the distance. Amity allowed a shaky hand to return the gesture, before her wavering balance forced her to grab on again. She looked back longingly until the Owl house disappeared from view behind the trees. 

They flew at a leisurely pace, the cool air blowing against their faces, the stars appearing sharply in the night sky as only the faintest glow of orange remained behind the distant horizon. By now, Amity had relaxed her grip, sat up straight, and indulged in the sights before them, in awe at the weird magnificence of the Boiling Isles. It wasn’t the first time she’s flown, of course, but it certainly wasn’t something she was completely adept at yet. 

“Is this what Luz experiences every day…?” she wondered out loud. 

“Pretty much.” Eda’s tone was indifferent, but it softened as she continued, “Even so, her reaction is just the same every time. A bit like the face you're making now.” Neither of them spoke again for a short time, but Amity couldn’t help but be slightly startled when Eda started to speak again.

“So, what’s your deal, Kid?”

“What… do you mean?” 

“I’ve had my eye on you since that Willow incident. And I can’t seem to put my finger on it…”

Amity didn’t respond, but instead was able to keep her poise, unsure of where the conversation was going. 

“See, judging from what Luz told me from school, you were a bit of a snobby know-it-all. Textbook bully, I said.” There was nothing Amity could say to this, her heart sinking in her chest at the truth, but she kept her stoic expression. “You gave her quite a hard time at the beginning. I tried offering her a few potions or a little curse to put you in your place, but of course she wouldn't take it. She was pretty insistent on turning you over. Luz does what Luz wants.”

“Yeah…” was all she could muster to say in return.

“I was pretty weary of you before,” Eda continued, “and I’ve gotta admit, I still am in some ways. You’re my sister’s protege, the perfect candidate for the Emperor’s Coven. See where I’m coming from here? So… what’s your deal?”

“If you think I have some ulterior motive to aid in capturing you-”

“Oh, no-no, this isn’t about me. Y’see, I’m more worried about Luz here.”

“Luz? Why would I do anything to Luz?” she said, offence discernible in her voice. 

“Well… lets see. She subverts everything you stand for, for one. She undermines your authority, plays by her own rules, and, quite frankly, is your exact and total opposite. I just can’t help but wonder… but hey, I guess Luz just has that sort of effect on people,” Eda’s voice was sincere, taking Amity completely by surprise. 

“Yeah… I know. It’s just…” Amity struggled to continue, so far having been unable to speak on any sorts of feelings towards Luz. But for some reason she felt compelled to say something now, forcing her emotions through her words for the first time. “I’ve never met anyone like her before… She's so reckless, I can’t help but worry about her all the time. But at the same time, I admire how brave she can be. How far she’s willing to go for her friends. It’s stupid… and selfish, but I’ve never had anyone stand up for me like that. I didn’t know how badly I needed… a friend like Luz.”

Eda hummed but said no more. Amity couldn’t help but continue with a slightly more frantic edge. 

“And I know I don’t deserve her time or attention or… friendship. After everything I’ve done. I’m not a good friend. I never had been! To anyone! Like you said, we’re complete and total opposites! I shouldn't be attracted… to her personality… but I can’t help it.” She hadn’t noticed yet, but they were slowly descending, Blight Manor in the near distance. Eda wasn’t saying anything, which made Amity tense up, unable to move or look anywhere but directly forward. 

“Hey, Kid,” Eda said, making her flinch ever so slightly. “I know you’re the type that just loves to overthink these sorts of things to death, but just know, and I’m sure you do know, Luz isn’t always the critical thinking type. You’ve gotta take a page out of the Luz book for this one. Stop worrying so much about this and that, and instead do what comes to you. C’mon, be a little rebellious, break the rules. I know you’ve got it in ya somewhere. Y’know... all that ‘follow your heart’ stuff Luz seems so fond of.” 

“Y-yeah,” Amity managed to say in a whisper, still processing Eda’s words. 

“Alright, here we are.” They came to a stop at the large front door, Amity was quick but careful to hop off and turn to see Eda still levitating in place. 

“Thank you.” Was all she could say. 

“Don’t mention it. Good chat, by the way. I can see why Luz talks so much about you now.”

“W-what? I mean… what does she say?” Amity was grateful for the darkness, otherwise her blush would have shown through clearly. 

“Eh, this and that. Just ask her yourself next time!” And with that, the witch quickly gained speed, and in a matter of moments, was lost in the darkness of the distant sky. Amy stood there staring at nothing, stars reflecting dimly against her wide eyes. She breathed deeply and slowly, composing herself and turning to face the door of her home. 

“Shoot… I forgot my crutch. I hope Luz doesn’t take it upon herself to return it…”

Of course she was going to, Amity thought, it was Luz, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just wait on the next chapter for a little bit... just to see how this season finale goes. Really excited! I still have a bunch of ideas, so I'll keep writing stuff down. Work is gonna get really busy for me, so the next chapter might not be until the end of the week anyway...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Amity was left bedridden and bored, staring at the faint morning sunlight that beamed through her window and fell just above her cast. Tiny dust particles danced and waved before her, drawing her fixation before her focus looked past and fell on her colorful, garish cast. She hadn’t had the opportunity to give it a good look, falling asleep almost as soon as she hit her bed the night prior. Grudgby was always a physically taxing game, but her emotions these days were all the more draining. Staying home from school today was a good choice, in hindsight. Somehow, she had convinced herself that missing a few days wouldn’t be the end of the world. There would have been nothing stopping past Amity from getting to class, even if she had to drag herself to her seat. However, there was definitely a need for some time and space, a still moment to reflect and look back at how her choices somehow landed her here, in such a compromising position.

A sigh escaped her as she sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard and bringing the cast in close. There was no denying that she had held off on looking at the cast up until now, nervousness always overcoming her at the simple thought of what Luz could have written. Thoughts had suddenly become so prone to wild excitement, and all too often she found herself tempering her expectations. Luz was overtly cheesy and touchy feely with everyone, so there was no point in reading too deeply into these sorts of things. But even that realization didn’t stop Amity from doing it constantly. 

She scrutinized the marking on her cast, eyes darling quickly back and forth for something, anything that would give her the slightest hitch to her heart. Perhaps Luz would write a really cryptic confession of her reciprocated feelings? Maybe a drawing of a heart? Maybe a sweet sentiment meant for nobody else but her? She looked past the little smiley faces, flowers, and kind, get well words from Gus and Willow, the nonsensical, cryptic smudges from who she assumed was King, and finally zeroing in on Luz’s handwriting. She had written much of the same as the others, such as ‘get well’ wishes, small praises, and even a little doodle of her face with a peace sign, which was terribly adorable. At first glance, there seemed nothing too out of the ordinary, nothing Amity could really take out of context and linger over. Disappointment hit her hard, much harder than she had anticipated. Of course she was grateful for the thoughtfulness of it all, as no one had ever done anything like this for her before. She groaned at her selfishness, letting her head fall back into the headboard. 

“I’m such an idiot.”

Again the silly urge came to her and she returned to meticulously inspecting every detail, spotting something she hadn’t noticed the first time. 

“Are these… stickers?” she picked at a small, circular glyph that she had previously glossed over as minor decorations. As soon as her finger covered the marking, it rose from her cast and crinkled into a tiny ball that then began to emanate a bright, warm light. Amity stared in awe at the speck floating daintily before her eyes. 

“Luz…” the name slipped her lips as she was left entranced by the light, quickly looking back to her cast and noticing more of the little spell circle stickers spread about. Gently, she tapped each and every one she could find, more and more little lights began to glow and dance about her room. Then came the flowers, bursting spontaneously from different glyphs, petals falling onto her bed as Amity collected them into a little bouquet of red, pink, and white flowers. She leaned back again, the bouquet pressed against her chest as she marveled at the view before her. At this very moment, she felt as if she were in a dream world, still unable to fully process the scene, the rejuvenating feeling of elation overtaking her heart and mind. But she was left unable to indulge in the feeling for long as her door suddenly burst open, her siblings, Emira and Edric, bursting into the room. 

“Mittens!” They said in unison, almost as if rehearsed and counted down from behind the door. 

Amity couldn’t help but give a loud yelp, tossing the flowers to her side and trying to conceal them behind her pillow. 

“What have I said about-” she began to admonish before being interrupted. 

“We were just so worried,” Edric said, “We came as soon as we heard you weren’t coming to school today!”

“And woah,” started Emira, “what’s all this?” Her hands raised below one of the magical orbs, as if helping suspend it before her eyes. “Pretty…” 

“Can’t just take a day off from practicing, huh?” Her brother sneered, “and what’s this? Flower petals?” 

Amity knew there was nothing she could do or say to deter her siblings’ prying inquiries, so she crossed her arms and did her best to ignore them, well aware that her reactions fueled their teasing. 

“What happened to your foot?” Emira leaned over to inspect it, making Amity quickly fold in her legs in an attempt to hide it away. “Fell head over heels that hard, huh?”

“I heard it was an unfortunate Grudgby accident,” began Edric, “I thought you had retired. Oh, whatever could have convinced Mittens to jump back in?” They giggled to each other, looking over at Amity with a knowing look. 

“If you want to say something just say it!” Amity’s anger and red face prevented her from shooting them a death stare. “Otherwise, get out. You two still have school.”

“Sorry you can’t come along,” her sister said with such nonchalance, Amity knew something else was coming. “But we’ll make sure to bring you a gift on our way back, ok?” They walked back towards the door, Edric calling out just before it closed. 

“In the meantime, keep practicing your flower magic!” The door shut behind them, leaving Amity a flustered, red faced mess. 

The rest of the morning was surprisingly pleasant, her mind preoccupied by leisurely reading, doodling, and even attempting to add another entry into her diary, but there was little progress in that regard. Amity had rarely ever given herself a moment to unwind and not worry about school work or putting on her facade of perfection. Laying in bed, however, never sat well with her, knowing full well she could be doing something productive, anything at all. Restlessness overtook her, needing something to do, otherwise she feared the chance of going insane from sheer boredom. There were still so many thoughts swirling in her brain, she knew simply thinking more about them would only worsen her mental state. If she couldn't make sense of any of it in her head, then maybe speaking it out loud would provide greater insight. 

“Abomination, rise!” she commanded, a magical circle traced the air and manifested a dark violet creature that held a vague, humanoid shape. It stood before her at the end of the bed, staring with its empty sockets and blank expression, a low gurgle emanating from it. This wasn’t the first time she had summoned her abomination for the simple task of having someone to talk to. As embarrassing as it was, she had to admit that one of the reasons she was originally drawn to the abomination coven was for the sole reason of an impartial companion, someone, or something, that could work as a stand in for a friend in the most dire times. 

“OK… look, things are starting to get out of hand. I thought I could keep my feelings at bay, but it turns out I’m a bit more of a mess than I thought...” All she got was a grunt in response, to which Amity gave a short nod. “And, like, what am I supposed to do? I can’t just control my feelings! I can’t just bundle them up into a little ball and bury them down deep, deep inside…” She gave a heavy sigh, the abomination nodded sympathetically. 

“I used to be really good at that… y’know? hiding away my feelings. But Luz just came in and unraveled it all!” She brought her knees up to her chin, voice going quite, “and apparently she unveiled a bumbling mess… There’s no way I can keep going on like this. I have to do something. But really, what are my options?”

The abomination shrugged its droopy shoulders, its expressionless face was read by Amity as one of complete sympathy. 

“I can ignore it… temper my emotions and close it all off. Remain focused on my path... direct, straightforward, successful!” Her gestures and expressions matched her resolve, her brow furrowed in determination, only to soften at the next thought. “Or, I can stray from all this and just… just… confe-”

She struggled to let the words escape her mouth. It was one thing to explicitly think about it, but to actually say it out loud was a completely different beast. 

“Ugh… you’re so hopeless. What’s so hard about walking up to her and just saying ‘Luz, I l-l…  _ like _ you.’. No, no, that wouldn’t work. Knowing her, she’d just say she likes me too, like a friend. OK, Luz, I know things between us started out kinda rocky and I was a bit of a jerk at first and this might feel out of nowhere… no! That’s way too long, I’d just babble through all the words anyway. OK, again!” 

She sat up straight in her bed, a countenance of ardent determination. Amity had always accomplished anything she set her mind to, and this was no different. That part of her hadn’t changed, she was sure of it. 

“Luz, I’m in l-l... _ l…  _ be my girlfri-!” Again, her heart skipped a beat, she paused for a moment and grit her teeth. The abomination looked back at her and shook its head. “Shut up, I’ll get it. I just need to practice, is all.” It shrugged, almost as if it were totally entrapped in the moment. 

“Luz, I really like you and I think it would be nice… if, y’know, we went out together. How was that? Think she’d get it?” Another empty stare. “Yeah, you’re right, she wouldn’t… she’s so dense! And oblivious! And cute!” A hand came to her mouth as if she had uttered some sort of curse, her face turning red again. 

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s not my fault she’s so… cute.” Amity shrunk in on herself, holding her knees in close, speaking almost in a mumble. “Maybe it’s because she's reminded me of what it really feels like to have a friend. To actually be a friend. It's dumb... but at first I’d begrudgingly go along with her silly little plans and antics. But in reality,” she smiled to herself, “I hadn’t realized how nice it felt. And how badly I wanted her to reach out to me.”

There was a short pause, a moment to reflect and unwind, to allow herself to settle. By now, most of the little lights had faded away, with only a few faint glimmers remaining near the ceiling. She reached for the small bouquet of flowers and held them close to her face, turning them slowly to allow her to inspect the beauty of each individual flower, their refreshing scent bringing a calmness over here. 

“OK. Luz, I have something to tell you.”

“What’s that?” 

For just a split second, Amity thought that she had heard Luz’s voice. Then her stomach fell, her guts twisting as the feeling of needing to throw up came to her. Slowly, her eyes drifted across the room and to the doorway to see Luz standing before the threshold, wide eyed and a sweet smile on her face, holding the crutch in her hands. Amity’s lips moved, but there was nothing she could think to say. Maybe, just maybe, all of this was in her head. But, of course, that wasn't the case. 

“Oh, you found my flower glyphs! I hope you liked them.” Amy looked back down at the flowers, not thinking, she tossed them away to fall in a crumpled heap at the other end of the room. “Umm… guess not.”

“N-no! That’s not-” before she could finish, her siblings emerged from the sides of the doorframe at each side of Luz. 

“Feeling better, sis?” Edric said, spotting the abomination who’s gaping expression towards them wasn’t far departed from Amity’s own. “Getting a little lonely?”

“I thought you got over talking to your abomination friends,” Emira interjected playfully, ushering Luz into the room. “That’s why we brought your friend, Luz!”

“I-I wasn’t!”

“No?” her older sister continued, “Then what was that I heard about… being cute? Who’s cute?”

Amity flared at this. “Get out! Abomination, chase!” At her word, her summon trudged forward towards the siblings, chasing the laughing pair out of the room and down the hallway, leaving only Luz and Amity in the bedroom. 

“Ummm… I’m just gonna set this down over here and I’ll get out of your hair,” she said with a bashful chuckle, leaning the crutch against a near wall.

“Wait, Luz, don’t go. Sorry about all that.” 

“No, no! Don’t apologize. I think I’ve seen enough of your sibling dynamic to know how it goes,” Luz said, “I just wanted to return your crutch… I still feel kinda bad for putting you through all this. I know how badly you don’t like missing school, so I brought all your homework! I visited all of your teachers and told em what happened.” Luz dug into her satchel and pulled out a small stack of papers, walking over and setting them down on the desk.

“Oh… thanks. That was really sweet of you,” she looked at the pile with genuine surprise, her heart fluttering at the sentiment. 

“Well yeah! That’s what friends are for. And I really do owe you one.”

All Amity could do was hum in response, a smile appearing on her face. Silence lingered for a few seconds too long, Luz taking it upon herself to move over to the end of the bed and take a seat. Amity shifted back a little in response, watching Luz carefully, who was now looking around and marveling at the room. Amity couldn’t deny the palpable atmosphere that was settling over them. She had no idea what to say or do, not like there was much she could do in the first place. Over and over again she opened her mouth to say something, but was unable to find any words fitting for the situation, so she continued to stare absentmindedly. 

“Y’know, for living in a huge mansion, your room is pretty small!” Luz said, snapping Amity out of her stupor. 

“O-oh, yeah, I wouldn’t know what to do with all that space, anyway.”

“I really like your room, though. You have so many books! I mean, yeah, you would. Oh! Is that… No way! Look at all the Azura merch you have!" She sprung off the bed towards a dresser adorned with small figures, pins, a little stuffed doll, and, at the center of it all, propped up in all its glory, a signed copy of Azura the Good Witch, Volume 2. Luz practically salivated at the sight, tentatively reaching for it, but just barely stopping herself from touching it. "H-how did you get all this? It's amazing!" 

"Here and there… Well, from Eda, actually. In secret. Some of that human stuff she gets a hold of can be… interesting." 

"Fond of humans, eh, Blight?" Luz said teasingly, "I would have never guessed! You should come over to my place more often, Eda has a ton of interesting things from my world. And I'll even show you how they really work! Eda and King never listen when I contradict their perception of human artifacts." All the while she spoke, her eyes were transfixed on the book, which denied her the sight of a stunned, red faced Amity, struggling to respond. 

"Uhhhh… Ummm… Y-yea I've been… more into humans, lately!" Instantly, she regretted everything, screaming internally, she let her face fall into her hands, unable to notice Luz giving in to temptation and grabbing the Azura book, starting to aimlessly flip through the pages. 

"Wow, Amity! I'm so glad you kept my Luzura drawing, I was looking everywhere for it."

Amity's eyes shot up, and for the second time in less than a minute, she was dead. Luz looked back at her happily, holding up the drawing. "Oh, there's something on the back." Time slowed to a halt as Amity saw her life flash before her eyes. There was nothing she could do but accept her tragic fate and acquiesce to the end of everything. 

"Is this… Luzura and… Amityzura… holding hands?" She exclaimed unabashedly, "This is, without a doubt… The most adorable drawing in the world. Please tell me you write Azura fanfiction where we're the strongest best friend duo in the magical world!" 

Amity was beginning to wonder if she had completely lost all power of speech at this point, nothing of what was unfolding before her making any sense. 

"Your costume is so cool, too… starting to make me consider a redesign, what do you think? Oh! I just got the best idea, we should totally collaborate! You should know, I've dabbled in professional writing in the past," she said with pride and a waggle of her eyebrows. 

It took Amity another moment to really process what Luz said, blinking a few times in disbelief. 

"Uhhhh… what? Sure? _Yes_. Wait, Luz, hold on." Her head fell, Amity was almost shrinking into a ball, "Sorry, you weren't supposed to see that. They're just some stupid, embarrassing drawings. Maybe you should go…" 

"Wait, no, what are you apologizing for? I mean… I'm the one that grabbed your book without asking… And about your drawings… I think they're pretty great, honestly! I mean, you've definitely started developing your own style! And finally, what do you mean embarrassing? I draw you all the time!" 

"You draw me?" Amity eyed her with concern, odd and conflicting feelings pulling her apart. 

"Well, yeah, I'm always doodling everyone. In my textbooks, during glyph drawing practice, when I make overly elaborate plans. The point is, it's super cool you draw yourself as Azura, too!" 

“Y-yeah, you saw it when you looked at my diary, remember?”

“Right… but, y’know, because of it we got way closer,” Luz said, slowly moving back to her spot at the end of the bed, setting the drawing down between them. “A lot of stuff happened that night, and I made some pretty dumb choices, but I’m glad it happened, because we're here now.”

Amity looked back at Luz, who’s caring eyes and soft smile brought her such a feeling that overtook all traces of embarrassment and dread. A newfound bravery filled her spirit, that same feeling that came to her when she faced Willow and her past, and that night when she stood up to Grom and they danced. They can say she was getting soft, but there was something to Luz that gave her the strength to do things she would have never thought possible. 

“I don’t really write all that much… but I do have a sketchbook. I can show you, if you’d like?” 

Luz crossed her legs on the bed and shuffled closer to Amity, a pleading look on her face, “There would be nothing I’d want to see more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to finish... work got busy. What about that finale, huh? Ultimately, I'm excited about all the mysteries that were set up for season two. 
> 
> Good thing there's all this fanfiction reading and writing to be done... 
> 
> Cheers, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Another restless night, but plagued not by the feelings of confusion and ambivalence, but by the more intoxicating feeling of absolute giddiness. Amity had just spent time alone with Luz, in her own room, talking about their interests and genuinely enjoying each other’s company. The fact of it all catching up to her only when Luz had long departed. For the umpteenth time, Amity found herself clutching her pillow and replayed the events that had just occurred in her head. The way Luz seemed to talk on endlessly, diverging here and there, regressing to a topic Amity had already forgotten; it was difficult to keep track of at times, but nonetheless captivating. It was all so pleasant, a feeling she wanted to hold on to for as long as she could. That comfort of nothing being asked of her, no demands or expectations, all she needed was her presence. For most of the evening, that’s just what she did, sat and listened, occasionally gazing too intently for a bit too long. 

As their discussions meandered about different topics, touching upon Azura, Grudgby, magic and more, they found their conversations began to die down, but not for the lack of subjects, but instead for the simple solace of each other’s presence. Eventually, they had found themselves side by side against the headboard, their shoulders mere inches apart. There were moments where neither of them spoke for minutes at a time, a palpable calm would befall the room, a feeling Amity had never felt before, one she didn’t want to go away. It took all her willpower not to allow sleep to lull her away, let her head fall and rest on Luz’s shoulder. Would she really mind it, Amity thought to herself on many occasions, one time even letting her body sway in that direction for just a moment before quickly pulling herself back. She swore then that their shoulders did brush against one another, however. 

When only the faintest hint of sunlight came through the window, Luz insisted on demonstrating a few of her spells before she left, Amity’s heart sinking slightly. Again, the two found themselves leaning towards each other, Luz’s face so close to her own, a single light spell, flickinger warmly, almost like a candle, reflected from their eyes. Amity paid the spell no mind as her gaze was transfixed on Luz, who was gawking with an expression of wonder and excitement. Never had she seen someone with such a fascination with the same, simple spell. But at this moment she seemed to understand it a bit more, as there truly was nothing more beautiful than the sight before her now. 

At some moment, while lost in her reverie, Luz had turned and looked back at Amity with a slightly quizzical but warm expression. Amity couldn't comprehend it, but she didn’t look away this time, some force compelling her to hold her gaze, to focus on the warm light reflected in the other girl’s eye. A desire overcame her, a want to say something, a need to do something, but there were no words and there was no action she could take. Amity hadn’t noticed, but she had moved in closer, ever so slightly, her body now seemingly moving on its own accord. They were so close now, of which Amity had no idea what to do with. Luz’s expression was unchanging, glancing between Amity and the magic that now produced most of the light in the darkening room. It wasn’t until Luz spoke up that Amity at last broke free from her stupor. 

_You ok?_ she had asked, to which Amity could only respond with a simple nod and the excuse of general fatigue. Of course Luz worried, quick to put the fault on herself for not allowing Amity sufficient rest. It was hard for Amity to convince her otherwise, and by the time she did, they were both aware that twilight was upon them and Luz would have to hurry home. Their goodbyes were short and sweet, with Luz promising to take notes for her, as well as collect the homework, and Amity expressing her gratitude. Before Luz walked out the door, however, she expressed a concern. 

_Sorry you’re cooped up in here_ , she had said, but then the spark of an idea instantly changed her tone, _but just wait until after school tomorrow, OK? I’ll find some way to get you out of here! Keep your window unlocked!_

And with that, she turned on a heel and hurried out the door, leaving Amity a hopeless, lovestruck mess. 

The second day of missing school was much less relaxing, the minutes trudging by as she resisted but failed to side glance the clock every few minutes. Still slightly dazed from yesterday’s Luz encounter, it was hard for her to really focus on anything besides what could possibly be planned for this evening. To be so giddy with anticipation, what was it that she was even expecting? A thought crossed her mind, one that not so long ago would have left her a heap of nerves and conflicting emotions, but now she surprised herself. Thinking about Luz now, it all seemed clearer somehow, like things were finally starting to make sense. Was there anything wrong with being close friends with Luz? Of course not. That was easy enough to declare at this point. But everything still got a little blurry when she thought beyond that. She had to give herself some credit, however, surviving an entire evening with Luz in her room, in such close proximity. Again, she ruminated on the events, the heat rising uncontrollably to her face. With a groan, she let herself fall limpy on her side, clutching at a pillow with all her might. 

The school day had ended more than an hour ago, but there was still no sign of Luz. Her eyes shifted from the door to the window and back again, her gut lurching slightly at the smallest sign of anyone approaching. Of course her siblings would be first to burst into the room, which Amity shut down almost immediately, calling on her abomination to run them out. Once she could no longer hear their laughter down the hallway, she returned to her impatient routine. It was nearly another hour before she heard it, lifting her spirits instantly, a light tapping at her window. It swung open gently, Amity craning her neck to get a better look only to catch Luz swooping in at high speeds, pulling the end of the staff at the absolute last moment, inches away from the opposite wall. She twisted in the air, doing a few impromptu twirls before coming to a halt. She totally lacked the control Eda had demonstrated, but somehow still managed to show off her own, impressive flair. She jumped off the staff in a rather graceless manner, almost tripping over her own feet but balanced herself with the staff, quickly recovering into a proud stance. Needless to say, Amity was left in awe, a dumb, gawking expression on her face. 

“Sorry, still getting the hang of the landing bit,” She said bashfully, her free hand rubbing the back of her head. 

“I thought… that was pretty good, actually,” Amity managed to say, letting out a small laugh.

Luz smiled back, “Well, there’s more where that came from, because I am totally just OK at flying! But don’t worry, Owlbert does most of the work, anyway. So, you ready?”

“R-ready for what?”

She snorted, “you didn’t think I _flew_ over here just to drop off your homework, right?”

“Well… that _would_ be something you’d do,” Amity said, a hint of playfulness in her voice. 

“C’mon, just get on, I told you I wanted to take you out, didn’t I?”

The simple phrase rattled inside Amity's mind, all rationality thrown to the wind. Her body acted upon its own accord as she unexpectedly found herself behind Luz on the staff, sitting awkwardly and unsure of what to do with her hands. 

“Umm, you’re gonna wanna hold on tight. I’m not so great at takeoffs, either.” Luz tried to laugh it off, but worry bled through. Before Amity could begin to protest, they were thrusted forward, a yell escaping her instead. By reflex, Amity lunged forward, her arms wrapping tightly around Luz's waist, her body clinging to the other girl's back. Sudden panic completely overtaking her, she hadn't yet realized that their rapid ascent had slowed to a leisurely pace through the sky. 

"A-Amity…" Luz struggled to say, "Do you have to… Hold on so tight?"

"Sorry…" Amity's hold loosened reluctantly, letting Luz take a grateful breath. They flew in silence for a moment, allowing Amity to truly take in the moment, the feeling of warmth and safety nearly lulling her away. 

"So," Amity said, "how did you convince Eda to lend you Owlbert?" 

"Oh! Psh, it was nothing! She totally trusts-" 

"You stole him, didn't you?" 

"Hey, it's totally not bird-napping if the victim is a willing participant!" 

Amity giggled into Luz's back, not saying anything more to take a moment to gaze at the distant sky, watching the clouds that looked as if painted in hues of orange and yellow from the setting sun. Looking down, the terrain of browns and greens of the decayed titan blurred below them, broken bones and remains piercing through the ground and high into the sky. This view wasn’t new to her, but seeing it all from such a vantage was always breathtaking. 

They had been flying for a few minutes before Amity’s curiosity and concern began to creep back to her mind. “Umm, Luz. Can I ask where we’re going?”

“Nope! Don’t worry, we’re almost there. You’re gonna love it.” Her voice was cheerful, soothing away any remnants of concern within Amity. She knew she could trust Luz, and now, a slight anticipation was beginning to take over. Such excitement wasn’t something expected, but a much welcomed feeling. An unconscious smile came to her face as she leaned into Luz’s back. 

It was a few more minutes of peaceful flying until Amity noticed what she could only assume was their destination in the distance, salient among the sea of green foliage. There it stood near the edge of a promontory, elegant in its light pink flora, rising above the treeline and making its presence known from all around. It was the tree they had created during the fight with Grom, standing tall and beautiful as ever. Amity hadn’t been back to this spot since then, she couldn’t bring herself to do it, ambivalence having prevented her in the past. But now she felt like something pulled her in, as if she had to be there. 

Their landing was less than graceful, overshooting the ledge by a few feet before Luz twisted around to land right on the edge. It took them a moment to regain their bearings, Luz stepping off first to offer a hand to Amity. She took it tentatively, stepping down, she noticed Luz hadn’t let go, pulling her along.

“Here, sit,” Luz said, Pushing Amity down on a large protruding root that had them facing the distant horizon. They sat there together, Luz looking brightly at Amity with an expectant smile, Amity’s head darting back and forth, taking in her surroundings. The sun was just beginning to set, the water below danced and shimmered with reflected light, the sky, a warm glow that turned the clouds into bursting streaks of color across the sky. She looked back at Luz and smiled softly, noting the pink leaves that fell around them with every delicate breeze. 

“Do you like it? I wasn’t sure if you’d been back here before, but I find myself coming back a lot! It’s a really nice place to just… sit and think.”

“I-it’s really beautiful,” she managed to say, looking out towards the water, the jagged bones of the titan dotting the clear horizon. The sound of calming winds and the water crashing against the rocks below was rhythmic, almost mesmeric. 

“This place,” Luz began, Amity looking over to see a more pensive, calm expression that gazed out into the distance, “Is really important to me, y’know?” 

“R-really? Why’s… that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Do I really have to spell it out? That night… when we faced Grom. For the first time in a while, it felt like I truly belonged here. It didn’t matter that I was a human and that my magic is weird or that… I’m weird. Everything just kinda came together that night. I mean, can you believe it? Me and you? Grom queens? Ha! Never in a million years would that have happened back home.” She looked up at the tree above them, Amity following her. “And then there’s this! We made this! Isn’t that amazing? As long as this tree is here… it feels like I’ve at least made some difference to the Boiling Isles.”

Luz’s face held such a soft countenance, peaceful and full of wonder. “You’ve done more than that, you know?” Amity began, drawing Luz’s attention to her. “I don’t think you realize this, but you’ve made a much larger impact than you give yourself credit for… Just think about Eda and king. Or Willow and Gus. And… me. You _have_ made a difference, Luz. Don’t ever think otherwise. Don’t forget that!” 

Amity hadn’t noticed it yet, but Luz had gotten much closer to her, leaning in, their noses were just a few inches apart. Amity managed to keep still, but her eyes darted around to avoid direct eye contact. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Luz said with determination, quickly standing up and startling Amity, pulling out her phone she began to scroll. “This’ll work.” She tapped on the screen and there was music, a melodic rhythm of string instruments and electronic undertones that added a low, steady bass. The tempo was easy to follow and even through Amity hadn’t heard music like this before, she found it rather pleasant. Luz raised the volume and set the phone down beside Amity, taking a step back and giving a curtsy, reaching out her hand in an inviting gesture.

“W-what are you doing?” Amity leaned back slightly, unable to match Luz’s look of conviction. 

“What you said kinda made me want to relive that moment again. Remind myself of that feeling, so I know I don’t forget it... So c’mon. Don’t worry about your foot, I’ll take the lead.” With a little gesture of her hand, she urged Amity to reach out. 

Once again, her body acted upon its own accord, almost as if on instinct, she accepted the invitation, grabbing hold of Luz’s hand and easily letting herself be pulled forward. Luz brought her in close, their hands falling into position, fingers intertwined, just as they had on that night. With a wide grin, Luz took a sidestep to the beat, gently pulling Amity along but still keeping her relatively in place. As they twisted and swayed round and around, back and forth, Amity found herself still with a look of dismay, mouth slightly gaped and wide eyes unblinking. This time, she couldn’t break their gaze, allowing her dance partner to have total control of their synchronized movements. As the sun neared the horizon, the colors of their surroundings only seemed to intensify, the music picked up its pace, the two girls lost in the reverie of each other’s presence. 

They found each other smiling and laughing, Luz taking the lead and performing flurries of twirls and bounds, pulling Amity along and bringing her low to the ground, snapping her back so they could come face to face once again. Nothing else mattered at that moment, the confusion and worry was gone. Amity knew that she was right where she wanted to be. Their performance carried on into twilight, until they slowed to a stop but still held each other for another moment. 

Luz’s grip softened and she took a step back, Amity reluctant to let go, her happy expression changing at the sight of Luz’s wide eyes now welled with the slightest hint of tears. 

“Luz! A-are you alright? Sorry, sorry-”

“Oh, no, no,” she blinked and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “Why do you keep apologizing? It’s OK, I just… can I tell you something? Something that’s been on my mind for… a little while now.”

Amty froze, mumbling for a bit before forcing her words out. “Yes, of course. Anything!”

Luz smiled and took a step forward, Amity stiffened as the distance between their faces closed, a harsh blush overtook her. Before she knew it, Luz had taken her into a full embrace, her head falling into the crook of Amity’s shoulder, burying into a comfortable resting position. Amity was left unmoving, staring out into nothingness, arms stiff and splayed out to her sides. Neither of them spoke, but Luz’s grip tightened around Amity’s back. 

“Thank you,” Luz said in a low whisper. A shiver coursed through Amity’s entire body. 

“W-why? W-w-what did I do?”

“Thank you… for being you. For being my friend, Amity. Y’know… back home I never felt like I fit in. I didn’t really have any friends. Surprise, surprise, right?” she chuckled to herself, “But now I’ve got so much more. I have you, too. Because of you and everyone else… this feels like home.”

“O-oh,” was all Amity could muster to say, but her body loosened and her arms reciprocated the embrace, leaning into each other and allowing the moment to settle. They remained like this for an imperceptible amount of time, neither spoke or moved, neither wanting to. The stars were beginning to show in the darkening sky, the full moon moving directly overhead. At last, Luz’s grip subsided, Amity reluctantly doing the same as they took a half step back. There was the slightest hint of puffiness around her eyes, but her smile was as radiant as ever. 

“Sorry,” Luz began, “Now you’ve got me apologizing. I didn’t mean to gush at you about all this-”

“No, it’s OK… really. I’m glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me that. And, well… If you confide in me, then maybe I can return the gesture.” Amity reached out and put her hands on Luz’s shoulders, tensing up, her brow furrowed and her expression steeled. “Luz, I need to tell you…” She paused, her hands were beginning to tremble, her words caught in her throat. 

“What’s up?” Luz said cheerily. 

“Luz…” she took a deep breath, “I don’t really know how to say this… I want you to know that you’ve reminded me of what it really means to be a friend… and to even have friends. I know I haven’t been the best kind of person, but you somehow do… something. You’re just… you’re _you_! I can’t explain it. I don’t even know what I’m saying,” she was frantic now, retracting her hands to clutch her sides, no longer able to look back at Luz, “I need you to know that you’re really important to me… OK? I want you to know that.”

“Aww, Amity,” she said, reaching out to pull back one of Amity’s hands into her own, “You’re really important to me, too.”

“R-really?”

“Of course! I mean… we’ve gotten this far together. I don’t think there’s anything that can stop us! Right?”

“Right,” Amity said, confidence returning to her. Neither of them seemed to notice, but their hands remained intertwined as they walked back over to Owlbert.

“We should get you back home before somebody realizes you’re gone.” Luz straddled the staff before pulling Amity up onto it in front of her, “Sitting like this, you can hold on to me and I can hold on to you, too! S-so, y’know, you don’t fall off or anything.”

“O-ok,” Amity muttered, sitting on her side and allowing herself to lean into Luz, arms around her back and head nesling on her shoulder. She could feel one of Luz’s hands pulling her in close. 

“Hold on tight!” With a leap the two climbed high into the night sky, Amity’s eyes remained fixated on the giant tree behind them, its pink leaves waving with the wind. She watched it get smaller and smaller, until it became indiscernible among all the trees in the distance. 

“Please don’t crash!” Amity cried as she realized the speed of their descent only seemed to be increasing. 

“I’ve got this!” 

The two bodies held tightly to each other, Luz was completely focused on the window that was just big enough to pass through. This time, Luz hit the breaks much sooner, pulling the staff back with all her might and passing through almost sideways through the window, coming to a gentle stop at the center of the room. 

“Woo-hoo! Told ya’ I got this!” Luz said while her passenger had to pry her arms away in order to set her feet safely on the ground. The two were still trying to collect themselves, taking grateful, triumphant breaths, not noticing the other presence in the room. 

“Quite impressive, indeed,” said a cold and collective voice from near the doorway. Amity’s heart dropped as dread overcame her, the numbness of her body not allowing her to turn around and face the source of the voice. “To be out on such escapades, my, my, I would expect it from Edric and Emira, but not _my_ Amity.” There was no malice behind her voice, but it still managed to pierce straight through her.

“Ah, and this must be… your human friend.” Her eyes looked over to Luz with an inscrutable countenance. She was a rather imposing woman, tall and thin, her beauty obvious through her stoic expression. Her hair a darker shade of green, and she wore clothing that was incredibly formal for simply being in her own home. Her posture was erect and commanding, arms crossed in a passive, relaxed manner. 

“Amity, where are your manners? I’ve taught you better. Now, clean yourselves up and come down to dinner. Your father and I have much to discuss with you. And your friend, as well.”

And with that, she strode out of the room, leaving the two stricken and frozen in their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just wanna say thank you to everyone that is reading and likeing and commenting. I can't express my gratitude and how much it inspires me to keep going. Thank you! 
> 
> Secondly, I like thinking that what I'm writing still kinda fits with the events of the show... so if you're wondering, I like to imagine that all of these events occur before Agony of a Witch. As in... a few days to a week of time passing between WilW and AoaW. If that makes sense? Oh well. 
> 
> OK, hope you enjoyed! We are getting close to the end now! I am highly considering writing something else post season one... but we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

A palpable tension fell over the dining room, only the sounds of cutlery against ceramic dishes pierced through the silence. The room itself was adorned in intricate relics of the past, family banners and regalia hung around the walls as a show of lineage, honor, and respectability. The dining room table was large enough to host multiple families, but with only six of them present, there were vast stretches of emptiness between them. At one end was Amity’s mother, stately in her manners and precise with her movements, an impassive, almost bored expression on her face as she took delicate bites of food. Sitting opposite was Amity’s father, a surprisingly disheveled looking man in his appearance, with movements that were rather listless and carefree. He held a lackadaisical expression to match, but one that didn’t seem entirely unfriendly. Edric and Emria sat along one side of the table, dressed in their own rather formal attire, portraying a much more couth facade. And then there was Amity and Luz, sitting slightly too far apart to allow either of them to sneak any words of encouragement. Amity could only hope she had given Luz enough advice to survive the evening.

"T-thank you for having me, Mr. And Mrs. Blight," Luz said, breaking the silence. Amity's mother disregarded this, taking another bite of food. 

"Amity doesn't bring along many guests," the older man said, not looking up from his meal. "It's our pleasure. I'm curious to know the human who's managed to get through to my daughter."

It was just discernible for a moment, but a glare appeared on her mother's face aimed towards her father. Already, Amity knew this did not bode well for the rest of the evening. 

  
  


“Your mom is pretty foxy for someone so scary.”

“Luz! Please, this is serious,” Amity said, moving over to her dresser, rummaging through her clothing and tossing them about.

“Sorry, sorry!” Luz raised her hands defensively, “I can get a little carried away in awkward situations…”

Amity let out a sigh, “No, this is my fault. I should have known better...” She turned around with a neatly folded dress in her hands, “I know this is weird… but here, take this. Lets just hope it helps.” 

Luz took hold of it and let it unfurl, giving it a quizzical glance up and down, “Umm… no offence, but this isn’t really my style. Well… I don’t really have a style, but you know what I mean.” Luz walked over to where Amity was rummaging through her dresser, taking a look for herself and immediately catching something that drew her attention. “Hey! What about this?”

“What? Oh… that. Ummm, that used to belong to Edric. I… umm, liked how it looked, so when he grew out of it, I took it and modified it a bit. But I was never brave enough to actually try it on.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I do? Pretty sure it fits,” Luz said, draping the top over herself, holding it there with one hand and striking a little pose with the other. “Whaddya think?” Despite the situation, Luz still held a playful smile, managing to grant Amity just an ounce of hope. A short laugh escaped her, but the feeling was quickly stamped out by the persistent thoughts of her mother’s words. 

“It looks good.” Her voice fell as she returned to rummage through her clothing. “Hey, I don’t know how this evening is going to play out, but I won’t let my mother degrade you like she does with everyone else. I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you.”

“Protect me? What do you think your mom’s even going to do? I mean, it can’t be that bad, right?” Luz was still searching for the matching articles of clothing that went together with the top. 

“Look, I know you saw that memory in Willow’s head… there’s a lot more to it than that. It’s really complicated, alright? My mother can be… rather forceful. And she gets her way more often than not.” She turned with her own dress in hand, her apologetic eyes looking off to the side, unable to face Luz. “Get dressed. I’ll change in the bathroom down the hallway.”

Amity could feel Luz’s gaze follow as she hurried out of the room. 

  
  


Amity stared at the meal before her, fork prodding around the plate to spread about the neatly set portion, any chance of an appetite had been long gone. She glanced to her side to see Luz taking a tentative bite, slowly looking back and forth as if waiting for someone to reprimand her. Amity wanted to reach over and say something, anything. Tell her everything would be alright, even though she herself knew that would be a lie. She wanted to place a hand on hers and settle her nerves, make her feel at home, reciprocate the feeling she received when she visited the Owl House, but that would be impossible. Amity’s leg fidgeted, her free hand tapping on her knee, hoping to wait out the evening, optimistically anticipating everyone just finishing their meals and being on their way. But she was certain that wouldn’t be the case. At this moment, there was nothing more she wanted than Luz’s comforting hand reaching out to her. 

“Amity, dear,” spoke her mother, the calm voice seemingly impelling everyone to tense up in their seats, “you haven’t taken a single bite. Is something wrong? You must eat if you are to quickly recover from an injury. You want to keep your energy up.”

There was no reply, instead, Amity forced herself to take a bite of food, chewing deliberately before swallowing. 

“Don’t force her, dear,” her father spoke as if immune to her effects, “she’s a smart girl. She knows what she’s doing.” He took a large bite of food, chewing rather loudly before giving Amity a subtle smile. Amity ignored this, picking at another morsel of food. 

“I am simply expressing my concern, is all,” her mother retorted, at last a perceptible sternness coming through. “If she insists on playing sports, then perhaps she should take better care of herself. However, I must say, the circumstances of such an injury are peculiar. Perhaps Ms. Noceda would care to further enlighten us on the details.” she gestures over to Luz, who fidgets at the attention, setting down the fork before clearing her throat a few times and a bit too loudly.

“Oh… Just Luz is fine. And, umm, you know my name?”

“Of course, word of a human on the Boiling Isles travels quickly. Especially a human that takes it upon herself to create such... disturbances. So, Ms. Noceda, how was it that my daughter so carelessly allowed herself to be injured?” 

“W-well, y’know...” 

“Luz didn’t have anything to do with it,” Amity interjected, Looking up but quickly averted her gaze as her mother turned to her. “It was my fault.”

“Certainly, but that is not where my inquiries lie. I want to know how a once grudgby captain and star player happened to be careless enough to impose an injury on herself.”

“Accidents happen,” Amity’s father interjected, “she hasn’t played for a while.”

“Dearest, that’s besides the point. Let me rephrase, perhaps it will be easier for our guest to understand. See here, Ms. Noceda, it has come to our attention that our dear Amity has become careless and irresolute. In other words, she is distracted. And we certainly cannot have that.”

“W-what?” Luz started, bewilderment on her face, “There’s nothing wrong with Amity! What are you even talking about?”

“Amity,” her mother continued, disregarding Luz, “I wouldn’t expect a human to recognize their own impedimental tendencies, but you… you should have known better than to let yourself be blinded by such trivial things!”

  
  


Amity stared intently at her reflection in the bathroom, scrutinizing what was akin to a white sundress, cute and rather simple at a distance, but elegant in the finer details upon closer inspection. Her hands rested on the countertop, trembling ever so slightly, her brow furrowed as her reflection glared back at her, anger rising. 

“You’re such an idiot.” She blinked a few times at herself, trying to reject the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes. “You should have known better… you shouldn’t have pulled Luz into this mess. This should have never happened in the first place.” She took a greedy breath, exhaling slowly before doing it a few more times, giving the mirror one last look of feigned confidence before heading out the door and towards her bedroom. She raised her hand before the door, hesitating for a moment before letting it fall to a soft rapping. 

“Luz, can I come in?”

“Yeah! I’m just picking out some shoes!” 

Amity tentatively opened the door and stepped inside, Luz turned to greet her, arms outstretched in a showing display. Her heart hitched at the sight of her, the two piece, dark green suit, embellished with gold accents and small intricacies fit her perfectly, leaving Amity a bit dumbfounded, staring unblinking with a slightly gaped mouth.

“Amity! You look adorable!” Luz hurried over to her, grabbing both hands and holding them tightly in her own. “Y’know, if it wasn’t for your mom being so scary, this would be a really nice night.”

“W-what… I mean, uhh… yeah, right.” She pried her hands free and took a step back. “I only really wear things like this when my mom has us eat dinner together… and other special occasions.” Amity fidgeted, almost as if shrinking into herself; she rubbed her elbow with a hand and looked down towards the ground. 

“Hey,” Luz’s voice was soft and solicitous, “This all seems to be really getting to you, and I can’t help but think that I kinda made things worse… again. But don’t forget! We can fix this together! Right?”

“Yeah...” was all Amity could mutter in return, uncertainty clouding her thoughts. What could she do? What can she even say to her mother? To Luz? Thoughts whirled wildly in her tempestuous mind. At this moment, her worlds were forced to collide and she was given no time to prepare for the catastrophic results. It was all her fault, her inability to make her own choices, to decide for herself and hold her ground. Her heart and head were at odds with each other, tearing her apart from the inside, fracturing the path she once knew so well and leaving a myriad of segments that would come to lead nowhere. She was lost and afraid, and there was nothing she could do. 

A tear ran down her face, surprising her and forcing her to turn away, wiping away a few more tears that were beginning to fall. Past Amity would have never succumbed to such emotions, but it seemed that this was only happening more and more often. How could she face her mother like this? How can she help Luz when she couldn't even help herself? Lost in thought, she instantly froze at the embrace that came from behind, her entire body tensing at the gentle touch. Neither Amity nor Luz spoke, but kept their place as their breathing slowed and synchronized with each others’, Amity’s body taking a moment to loosen and go almost slack against Luz. There were no more tears, but the faint presence of fear, confusion, and guilt lingered. 

“Amity,” said Luz in a near whisper. To hear her name spoken in such a way made Amity involuntary tremble. Something inside her insisted she break away, reject the comfort that she never needed, never asked for before. But she couldn’t, she didn’t want to. To be held like this, the warmth and safety that engrossed her, broke her down and was slowly putting her back together. There weren’t anymore tears, but a deep longing, a desire for this moment to last forever. Her arms relaxed and fell, and then rose to embrace Luz’s in return.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through. Or how you’re feeling… but I’m here for you. I’m your fearless champion, remember?”

  
  


“No!” Luz shot up off her seat, all eyes darted to her but she was seemingly impervious to their weight. Amity looked up with an expression of both horror and awe, her mother’s face steeled. “Who are you to just… just decide what she can and can’t be distracted by!” The conviction in her voice wavered slightly, but she stood poised. 

“Luz!” Amity said under her breath to no avail.

“Oh? Well, Ms Nuceda, I will humor you, if I must. Perhaps you may be too audacious to acknowledge this, but everything I do and everything I have done has been for the sake of my daughter. I provide her with everything and anything she has ever wanted.” Her voice raised but her tone remained fixed, “It is due to our immutable assistance that she attends Hexide, excels at magic, and has risen to her rightful position in the social hierarchy. I expect nothing less of her, nor she of herself.”

“But you don’t know that!” Luz said, the slightest tremble behind her words. 

“That is quite presumptuous of you. This is a matter of the wellbeing and livelihood of _my_ daughter. You have only resided in the Boiling Isles for a matter of weeks, human. And in that time, what have you accomplished besides being a nuisance and inciter of disorder? Before your arrival, Amity was facing no such issues as she does now.”

Amity looked towards Luz, her arms pressed against her sides, hands in tight fists and trembling ever so slightly. Something urged her to stand beside Luz, give her strength and be there for her, reciprocating the act. But her eyes fell to her hands that were resting on her lap, intertwining her fingers at an attempt to stop their nervous shaking. How many times has she found herself in this position? Demure and obedient, spineless at her mother’s word. She really hadn’t changed. How could she allow herself to sit idly by while Luz, her friend, the person who’s done so much for her already, take the front of her mother’s detestation and superciliousness? Without her command, her body stood erect, the chair grinding harshly on the ground and drawing everyone’s attention. Her hands held onto the front of her dress, twisting and bunching it in her hands. 

“Yes, dear?” Once again, her voice was calm, almost maternal and caring, concerned for her daughter’s outburst. 

“Y-you… can’t-.” 

“Speak up, dear, I can’t hear you.”

She grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight, trying her best to not allow the tears to flow freely. It was as if the control of her body, of her entire self, had left her. When did she become this helpless and frail? Was it because, in all this time, her choices were never really her own? Time had become imperceptible, all eyes were on her and she had no controle. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say. And then she felt it, that familiar, touch, a hand resting gently on her shoulder. She turned quickly, a strained grimace on her face, to see Luz, who had gotten closer, and was looking at her with a deep gaze of assurance. Her smile was still there, but it felt different, it somehow meant more to her, conveying that necessary feeling. And almost as if she were enchanted by a spell, she was safe. At this moment, it was all she needed. 

“You… can’t speak to her that way, mother!” Amity’s voice rose with newfound courage, her mother’s eyes widened slightly at the response. “Luz is my friend… and I won’t allow you to look down on her!” She hadn’t realized this, but her hand had instinctively reached over and held Luz’s, the two girls now facing the commanding woman with conviction. “I’m not… I’m not going to allow you to dictate my life. I don’t need you to decide for me anymore.”

There was a moment of silence that seemed to span for much too long. Amity felt Luz flinch ever so slightly when she finally spoke, or perhaps it was her own reaction. 

“Oh?” was all she said, letting the silence linger painfully for another moment. “Is that so?” She mused for a moment, a wry smile creeped onto her face, once again forcing Amity’s hold to grip tightly around Luz’s hand. “Dear?” she turned to her husband, “Would you be so kind as to excuse yourself? As well as Edric and Emira. We need a moment. It won’t be long.” 

  
  


Amity’s steps were stiff and short, the sound of her cast tapping on the hard floor resonated through the long, ornate hallway. Her gaze was locked forward. She dared not look to her side, her mind still attempting to comprehend how she found herself walking hand in hand with Luz towards dinner to meet her parents. The entire situation was surreal, and under completely different circumstances, this was a dream come true. Unfortunately, she knew that no matter what the circumstances may be, they would never come to fruition. But for the moment, she allowed herself to revel in the feeling as if it were true. 

“So… your mom,” Luz said tentatively.

“Y-yeah.”

“I don’t mean to butt in… but what’s up with her? I mean, I know what happened between you and Willow, but have things really not gotten any better?”

Amity pondered for a moment, uncertain for what words would best explain her relationship with her mother. “I think… over time, I just fell into this mold my mother had made for me without even realizing it. As it turns out, I just managed to convince myself that that’s what I wanted, too. But the thing is… I can’t deny that I fit that mold almost too perfectly.”

“You don’t have to think like that, y’know?” Luz said consolingly, tightening her grip. 

“But it’s true! I wanted the status and prestige and power… I can’t blame my mother for everything. I was such a jerk to everyone! I reveled in the attention, I took advantage of everything that was granted to me! I-”

Luz hurried forward and faced Amity, halting her in her tracks and clasping both hands into her own, bringing them up and close. Amity stared wide-eyed, heat creeping to her face. 

“Amity,” she said, conviction swirled in her eyes, “yes, you were a bit of a bully, know-it-all, snobby, arrogant-”

“I get it.”

“Right! The point is… Amity, you’re you. You’re someone that’s willing to look back at your mistakes and do something about them! You stand up for what you believe in! You’re smart and powerful and capable of so much more, even without your mom’s help. And… you’re my friend. I know who you are.”

A sigh escaped her, “Thanks, Luz. I’m glad you’re here… and sorry, again, for dragging you into all this.” 

“Nah, It’s totally cool,” she released her hold and gave a casual flick of her wrist, “Pretty sure I’d have to deal with your parents at some point. Might as well get it over with!”

Amity gave a short chortle, “Right. Listen, we need to be discreet when it comes to my mother, ok? That means no outbursts, no shenanigans or tricks or anything of the like, got it?”

“Yup!”

“Luz, please-”

“I know, I know,” Luz let out an acquiescing sigh, “I promise I’ll be on my best behavior. Totally not weird Luz.”

Amity couldn’t help but feel slightly saddened by that remark. Not only was she repressing her own nature and feelings, but she was imposing them on Luz, as well. Why must she demand her guest, her friend, to abide by her mother’s terrible rules and regulations? How could she say she’s taking control of her own life when every facet of it seems to be dictated and completely out of her grasp? Again, her weakness and inability to decide was holding her back. Even worse, now it was holding Luz back, too. Never before had she really felt the need to rebel against her mother, there never seemed to be a reason to. In all honesty, her mother had given her anything and everything she ever wanted. At least, she thought that’s what she had wanted. 

“Sorry… Mother can be so condescending… demeaning. Don’t let her get to you. Let’s just get through this evening and I promise to make it up to you.”

The two carried on down the hallway, hand in hand, Amity incessantly elucidated on all the intricacies and procedures expected at a formal dinner meeting. Luz listened intently, her face contorting in an effort to process it all. Occasionally, Amity would pause to give Luz a moment, such silly expressions forcing the corners of her mouth to curl upwards, the burden on her heart lifting for just a moment. It was just a short time longer before they reached the grand door that led into the dining room. Standing there, they both managed to give each other a reassuring smile, Luz’s, however, looked much more genuine. With a deep sigh, Amity pushed the door open and stepped inside.

  
  


“Now that it is only us, allow me to be explicitly clear,” Amity’s mother began, now sitting across from Luz and Amity. They had found themselves sitting closely beside each other, Amity attempting to reach out for the other girl’s hand but quickly retracting. The table had been cleared and tea had been set before all three of them. The tension in the room was palpable, Amity was unable to hold her mother’s gaze, but Luz, on the other hand, kept her resolve and looked on with a furrowed brow. 

“You don’t belong here, human. And your insistence to the contrary will only bring further conflict upon you and any acquaintances you may have.”

“You don’t know that. How could you even say that?” Amity said, looking down at her clenched fists. “Luz is… she's so much more than you can even imagine! Yes, she’s a human, but not once has that stopped her or held her back… she’s-” she looked up, body tense and trembling, wide, swirling eyes locked with her mother’s own, “she’s capable of so much. She helped me realize that I wasn’t okay. That none of this is okay.” Amity stood her ground, holding her gaze but still managing to notice Luz from her peripheral, a proud, awed look on her face. 

“Oh, Amity… this is precisely what I’ve feared.” A frown came to her face, taking Amity aback ever so slightly. “Of course you would not be able to see through your fondness for this girl and such silly little diversions. But you must understand, what I am doing is trying to protect you-”

“Protect me? Protect me from what?” her voice rose, a slight quiver still discernible behind her words. “You insist that you keep doing these things for me when I’m not asking for any of it. I can make my own choices. And I can face my own consequences!” Her heart was beating in her chest, her breathing had become short and quick. Slowly, her chest fell, her clenched fists loosened, the rest of her body followed shortly afterwards. No one spoke for a moment, the stoic woman waiting patiently across from them, the only sound being that of a tea cup being lifted and settling down again on the ceramic saucer. 

“Have you forgotten that she is not of this world, Amity? She does not belong in the Boiling Isles and will soon be returning to her own world. This… whatever this is, is fleeting. Don’t you understand?”

Amity opened her mouth, but she had no words, pulling back and gritting her teeth, turning to look at Luz. “I-I…”

“That’s not the point!” Luz managed to mutter, focus locked on Amity but unable to hide the ambivalence in her voice. 

“How selfish,” she took another sip of her tea, “can’t you understand that carrying on this path will only be detrimental to you both? Much more than what has already been afflicted.”

“No…” Luz continued, shifting her gaze, “we can figure it out, we’ll get through it together…”

“How easy must it be to say so now, but there is no denying the truth. You will return from whence you came. And Amity will be left with all the mistakes, hurt and devastation that could so easily have been avoided.”

Once again, Amity’s head fell, wide eyes staring at nothing as her mother’s words pierced her heart and twisted her insides. In truth, it was a thought that Amity dared not allow to cross her mind before. What her mother had said was true, every word of it. Luz would leave her, that was certain. Even if everything played out in her favor, even if her feelings were in some way reciprocated, it would only be that much more painful in the end. They were from two different worlds. Ultimately, how could they ever be a part of each other’s? 

“However,” her mother continued, “there is a means to rectify this dilemma. You may not find it to your liking, but I assure both of you, after this moment, you will no longer have any recollection of one another.” 

There was no time to process what was just said, and by the time Amity had looked up, there was a shimmering circle of magic emanating from her mother’s delicate finger. Everything was beginning to blur and go dark, her strength slowly waning as her body went limp from seemingly instant fatigue. She forced herself to look towards Luz, beguiled by the same spell, she was slowly slumping down in her own chair. Somehow, she mustered the last remnants of strength to lift her arm out towards her friend for just a moment before it fell slack at her side. She was so tired, her eyelids were heavy, lips trembled at a feeble attempt to call out, but there was nothing, not even her thoughts would come to her now. There were footsteps approaching, coming up behind her, a hand falling gently on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, dear, truly. But this is for the best. Loss is often necessary to succeed.”

Amity managed to look up and see her mother through bleary eyes, a sincere, almost sorrowful smile on her face. And then there was darkness, accompanied only by the unmistakable feeling of loss in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left...!  
> This next one might take me a little while to write, so we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> I'm also planning my next story now, too. So hopefully this one is good enough to have you stick around for what comes next! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Please tell me your thoughts below, it's super helpful!  
> Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

The salty sea air brushed her cheek, the sounds of crashing waves against the cliff wall below resonated all around her, and the light that emanated from the full moon reflected off the distant sea, leaving a trail of shimmering ripples far into the horizon. It was as if the light compelled her to take a step, a leap of faith off the promontory to land upon the path of moonlight. Her heart ached from this unknown desire, how badly did she want to command her body to reciprocate the feeling, to be certain of this spontaneous act. She took a step closer to the edge, but she was afraid. Of what, she did not know, but it pushed back, preventing her from getting any closer. Her lips moved, she cried out, but not a sound came, she blinked as she felt the tears run freely down her face. 

One more step, just a bit closer, but she was so tired, her legs trembled before collapsing beneath her, falling to her hands. Tears left damp spots on the ground before her. Why was she crying? Why couldn’t she stop? With an arm, she rubbed at her puffy, bloodshot eyes, taking a labored breath. Her entire body was shivering, almost as if there was an incredible weight holding her down and keeping her in place. A pained grimace marked her countenance, looking out through bleary eyes, she could see the moonlight fading, the path before her beginning to dissipate. Again, no sound escaped her as she struggled to call out to this unknown force. 

“W-wait,” she said in an almost indiscernible whisper, “D-don’t go…”

Everything was going dark now, the sounds were muting, the sweet sea air had stilled. What was happening? Everything was disappearing, only her heartache seemed to intensify. Darkness encroached around her, creeping in closer and closer, but it stopped, her eyes went wide at the sight of a flutter. She strained her vision, at last catching the movement again. It was a leaf, light pink in color, held adrift by the slightest breeze, swinging back and forth as it fell. It landed delicately on her hand, she stared at it intently and it filled her with inexplicable sadness. A moment passed, and she hadn't realized that a myriad of petal-like leaves in all sorts of pink hues danced and flitted about her. All of a sudden, her body no longer felt heavy, her senses returned, and the darkness of the world was beginning to recede, as if escaping the brilliant color of the pink, fallen leaves. 

“What’s happening?” she whispered to herself, sitting up and letting the flora fall into her cupped hands. Again, she could feel a tear running down her cheek. “W-why am I crying?” Her hands closed, crushing the leaves within, her grip tightening as something in her chest seemed to strain. 

“A tree… there’s something about this tree.” Her hands relaxed, revealing the crumpled remains of pink that were swiftly carried off by a mysterious breeze from behind. There was something there, the source to these feelings, of her ambivalence. Still on her knees, she turned to face not a tree, but a person instead, tall and thin, a silhouette looking down on her. 

The sunlight shone from above, forcing her to squint her eyes to clearly see who this was. She was beautiful, almost regal in presence alone, green hair taught and made into a neat bun, wide eyes filled with concern. She knelt down before her, a gentle hand reaching out and wiping away the remaining tears on her small, fearful, childish face. 

“Oh, Amity, dear, are you alright?” her mother said, the tenderness of her voice bringing a familiar comfort. “I told you not to run off like that. Let’s take a look.”

Amity looked down, she was clutching her leg just below a scrape on her knee, a trickle of blood just visible. She sniffled, holding back more tears as her mother’s hand lightly inspected her injured leg. Guilt was beginning to creep up on her, regretting her careless disregard for her mother’s words. She wanted to apologize, but her trembling lips only let out quiet whimpers. 

Her mother hushed gently, “You’ll be just fine. Here,” she leaned forward, planting a light kiss on Amity’s forehead, just below her light brown hair. “With this spell declared, let the pain be shared,” she whispered low, emanating a glitter of magic around the injury and how own ankle. “Now, isn’t that better?”

Amity stared at her leg in awe, looking up with a wide grin on her face. Her mother smiled in return, still kneeling, she brushed her daughter’s hair behind her ear. They stood up and carried on down the road, the slightest limp on both of their strides. At that moment, time and space seemed completely imperceptible. The thought of where she was going didn’t cross her mind, as the feeling of her mother’s hand in her own, such safety and comfort and guidance, was all that mattered. 

A blur of images and scenes rolled past them, but Amity’s fixation remained up towards her mother as they walked. Every now and then she would look down and smile, filling Amity with such inexplicable delight. It was another moment before she realized it, but the two were walking through a bustling market of Bonesboroug, sounds of gossip and bartering filled the air, odd smells she could never put her finger on permeated the merchant isles. But the sights of such a place would always captivate her, instill such wonder and curiosity; the magic, the creatures, the relics and artifacts, on every visit there would be a new discovery that would fuel her desire for more. On this visit, she noticed something she knew she had to have. 

“Mom! Look,” she grabbed the book off a pile of what seemed like odd artifacts and garbage, “The Good Witch Azura… pretty. Her hair is almost the same color as yours! I’ve never seen this book before.”

“Of course not!” The sudden outburst from a gray haired woman startled the pair, “Watcha got there’s a bonafide human-written book! A little trite and corny for my taste, but hey, what else can you expect from humans.” 

In an instant, her mother reached out for her hand and began to pull her along, completely disregarding the witch. “Don’t concern yourself with such things. Leave it.”

“But, mom!”

“Amity, listen!” she turned, a near scowl on her face. “Such things… they will do you no good. Let’s go.” 

Amity dug her heels into the dirt and pulled back against her mother’s grasp. “No! I just want the book!” Again her mother paused, taking a moment to take a slow breath before turning to see her daughter's stern face, eyes brimming with tears. She leaned down on a knee and looked towards her, but there was no anger or admonition in her eyes, but instead a look of tender understanding. It was a look that pierced Amity’s heart, instilled in her the conflicting feelings of both safety and guilt. Again, she was going against her mother’s word, doing the wrong thing, being a troublesome nuisance on an otherwise perfect day. The world around them was becoming bleak, the sounds of the market fading along with it. The book remained clutched tightly in her small arms. 

“Let me see that,” she said, her voice sweet and low. Amity hesitated, but reluctantly presented it before her. She took hold of it, inspected its cover, briefly flipped through the pages and then glanced at the back, expression unchanging. “Humans writing about magic. None of this is accurate, of course. There is no value in reading this. As is the case with all human rubbish.” 

There was a silent pause, and with another lookover of the book, she extended it towards Amity, who stared with wide, unblinking eyes, uncertain of the gesture. She tentatively reached out and took it into her hands, once again pressing it against her chest. She was left speechless, afraid that saying anything would change her mother’s mind. 

“Let me just pay and we’ll be on our way. But there is something we must discuss when we get home.”

All Amity could do was nod as she watched her mother exchange short words with the witch before an exchange of a disproportionate amount of snails for any single book. She hadn’t noticed, but the market had become silent, there was no movement about stalls, and even the sky seemed to have faded suddenly into night. Before she could react, her mother was beside her, beckoning her with an outstretched hand. Amity grabbed hold and was led forward down an empty, dark path, a doorway lit by an unknown source a short distance away. Her mother led them through before releasing her grasp and walking over to the bed, taking a seat. Amity stood at the doorway of her bedroom, trepidation preventing her from moving any closer. 

“Come, sit,” her mother insisted, patting on a space beside her on the bed. After a moment of hesitation, Amity moved forward and sat an arm’s length away, her grip tightening around her book as if protecting it from harm. “Closer, dear, it’s alright.” Amity shuffled closer, an incredulous look on her face. As soon as she moved into arms’ reach, she was pulled into an embrace, close and warm, she couldn’t help but lean into it. She could feel a hand gently caress her hair, the soothing feeling almost lulling her to sleep. 

“Amity,” she released her, parting slightly and giving a light brush against her sleepy face. “Listen, dear. There is something you must understand when it comes to such things on the Boiling Isles. Humans, deceptions, troublemakers, imposters… such disturbances are ubiquitous and have been ravaging the land for many years. This world is a dangerous place, and one misstep down the wrong path... one mistake can all too easily lead to one’s demise.” Her words were sullen, a solemn expression put Amity on alert, no longer feeling the enticement of sleep. 

“But the world is changing under the rule of Emperor Belos, and I cannot say for certain if it will be for the better… What I do know is that we must abide by this new world order. Over the years, our family has resided above the social and economic hierarchy of the Boiling Isles. It is a precarious position that grants power and prestige, yet attracts perpetual scrutiny and danger. If we are not careful, if we diverge from our path… that which has been set by the Emperor, we can lose everything. That is not what I want for my daughter. Do you understand?” With a gentle hand, she lifted Amity’s chin to see her quizzical expression. 

“I-I think so… but what does it have to do with my book?” 

“It is not my desire to stifle your interests, and yes, a book is rather innocuous, even if it is from the human world. Which is why I will allow you to keep it. But let this be a lesson… such things must be kept hidden. Do not let them distract you, or blind you from your true purpose.” Again, she pulled Amity into an embrace, Amity gave no resistance and quickly fell into a comfortable position in her mother’s arms. The gentle, rhythmic caress on her head once again soothed her. “You will become a great and powerful witch, Amity. And you will fulfill every one of your desires… as long as you remain on this path. Now… promise me, you will do as I say.”

Bleary eyes looked out to her room, everything going dark as sleep began to set in. She yawned, feeling so comfortable, so secure and certain of her mother’s presence. 

“I promise,” she said as her eyes closed, sleep at last overtaking her consciousness. 

It was as if she had simply blinked, but she was awake again, no longer tired, but disoriented, as if her mind and body had suddenly been shifted and swung about with no concern. Looking around, she was in her room, evening sunlight coming through her window and basking her bedroom in a warm, temperate glow. In an instant, a sudden, forlorn feeling permeated her heart, tears brimmed her eyes anew and soon fell freely down her cheeks. She stood at the center of her room, unable to move as thoughts of regret and shame filled her mind. 

“Willow,” she said, mumbling through trembling lips, “I’m… I’m sorry.”

She knelt down in place, burying her face in her knees as the tears continued to fall, unconstrained. She had not realized the door opening and someone approached until she felt a gentle hand settle utop her head. A reactionary flinch escaped her, looking up with bloodshot eyes to face her mother, a soft frown on her countenance, sincere concern in her eyes. 

“Mom… why?” Amity mumbled through her sobs. “Willow… was my friend.”

Her mother hushed gently, pulling Amity into an embrace and holding her there for a long moment, allowing the tears to dampen her shoulder. Resentment began to overtake her thoughts, she wanted to push away, but she felt so weak, so helpless. What choice did she have, to reject her mother would leave her with nothing, alone and in complete solitude. 

“It is for the best, dear” she said at last, only fueling the anger rising within Amity. 

“No!” she said, newfound courage allowing her to pry herself from her mother’s arms and take a few steps back, “Why did you make me do that? Why did I have to hurt Willow…?”

“Amity… listen. I know this is difficult. But you must understand. Don’t you remember-”

“I do… but,” her words caught in her throat, she didn’t know what she was trying to say. It hurt so much, but there really was no other alternative. Her mother was right. She was always right. Being friends with Willow was a hindrance. The simple thought of that crossing her mind struck a blow to her heart. How could she even think that? Amity didn’t care that Willow struggled with her magic, that she wasn’t the progeny of some patrician or noble family lineage. But perhaps that was the point. Amity struggled with these thoughts, a feeble attempt to convince herself that what she had done was, in fact, the right choice. 

“You and Willow…” her mother began, provoking a tear-filled glare from Amity, “I know this is difficult, I know exactly what you are going through. Our family, both your father and I, have only gotten this far by forgoing many things, many people from our lives. You must understand that loss is necessary to succeed.”

“What if I don’t care about that? I care about Willow-”

“Can’t you see, Amity?” her mother’s voice rose as she stood erect, imposing and tall above her daughter, who retreated slightly and looked on with wide, frightful eyes. “You want to be a great witch. You want power and great renown. And I promised that you would achieve that and more. But only if you were to follow my lead.” 

“B-but-”

“Listen, You and Willow are from two different worlds. She could never fit into the life you desire, the life you have been working so hard to achieve. Nor could you fit into her’s. But let me tell you this…” Her voice softened along with her countenance, “I want you to succeed, Amity. Because I know you will be capable of so much. And maybe then… the only path you will follow will be your own. But until then, You must remain focused. You will join the Emperor’s Coven, rise up the ranks, master any and all magic, and only then will there be no one left to tell you what to do.”

Amity remained silent, averting her eyes from her mother who let out an audible sigh. Her mother’s words echoed in her mind, the promise of the power and strength to no longer have to follow anyone’s direction but her own. To practice any magic, to rise above all else, to be able to choose her own friends, no matter who they may be. If abiding by her mother’s word was the price she had to pay, then so be it. This was her choice, she assured herself over and over again. 

“Come,” said her mother with an outstretched hand, “Let us return to the party. There are a few guests that I would like you to meet.”

Amity took her hand wordlessly, she was almost entirely limp as her mother pulled her along. She watched as mother and daughter disappeared through the door, catching the glint of a tear still running down the little girl’s face as the door shut, leaving her alone in the room. 

“Is this… is this really what I’ve chosen? Is this the path I’m meant to follow…?” Her room had faded away, wisps of color left her in near darkness, a hazy, white glow, like that of a fog, seemed to emanate from nowhere. She looked around but couldn’t see anything beyond a short distance away, from there, the haze and darkness permeated into a smooth, grass-like surface. She took a step forward, and then another, but nothing changed, still, the mirror-like surface returned her quizzical expression. 

“W-what’s going on. Where am I?”

She stared intently, eventually noticed something there, a vague image before her, as if she were looking through a dirty, hazy window. It was her, but much younger, sitting on a high stool, her mother standing over her, gloved hands spreading a green goo evenly through her hair. The expression on the little girl was one of conflicting glee, a smile on her face that seemed less than genuine. Then The image began to distort, breaking down and reforming into a new scene. Boscha and Skara were there, much younger, standing beside an Amity that was just about the same age. They looked at each other with curious glances, Amity feigning a smile before the other two girls returned to their previously held conversation. A young Amity standing on the sidelines, a strained smile stuck her face. Again, the image distorted, dissipating and reforming into something new. 

This time, she didn’t look much different than she did now, but something was off. The image before her was distorting, cracking, as if a gentle touch could bring it all crashing down. She extended her arm, fingertips outstretched, almost touching the glassy surface, but she hesitated. Something was holding her back, an imposing force that restricted her movements and kept her in place. Once again, a bourdon seemed to press heavy on her heart. The image before her continued to malform before her eyes, cracks beginning to appear and spread about in all directions. She knew this wasn’t right, that whatever was within this fragile plane was the source of her ambivalence. Or perhaps it was the solution, she could not say with any certainty. With a strained expression, she compelled herself to get just a bit closer, nearly touching it before someone took hold of her shoulder, pulling her back and twisting her around. 

“M-mother?” Amity mumbled through trembling lips. “What are you-”

“How many times have I told you, Amity,” she said, her austere and commanding voice taking Amity aback, striking through her core and nearly breaking her down. “You must let go.”

“Let go…? Let go of what?” she cried, the audacity behind her words faltering. 

“There is nothing to fear now… just let go. Take my hand, dear. Everything will be alright if you follow my lead.” 

Amity stared at the outstretched hand, looking back and forth between her mother’s now gentle expression, and the inviting gesture before her. The certainty of such safety being offered to her was alluring, compelling her to raise her own hand, to forgo all of those conflicted feelings and once again find comfort in the known conformity of her life. A smile came to her mother’s face as she approached. This was the right choice, but it felt so wrong. Why did her mind resist when everything she’s ever wanted was right there before her, so easily within her grasp. All she had to do was take her mother’s hand, accept the invitation to greatness and power. Yet, she couldn’t help but question that desire, a desire so long ingrained in her mind for as long as she could remember. 

“Wait,” she stopped in her tracks, their hands now only a short distance away. Her mother’s face fell. “This… this isn’t right. I-I don’t want this!”

“You insolent, petulant child,” she said, a harsh grimace adorned her features, “you dare throw it all away for… for some human!”

“Some… human?” Amity mouthed to herself. “What?” Her eyes widened at a sudden jolt through her entire body. There was something wrong, something missing. She needed to find the source of these feelings, of this mysterious pull. She turned on a heel, lunging forward with reckless abandon and breaking through into endless darkness. 

She landed on her hands and knees, breathing rapidly as if she had just been through something incredibly strenuous. The sounds and smells hit her instantly, the rustling of leaves hummed as the sweet sea air blew past, the rhythmic crashing of waves against the rocks permeated the night. A slow, long breath regained her composure. She stood and looked out over the distant water towards the beautiful full moon, sitting precariously on the brim of the horizon. 

“Here again. This place feels so… right.” An inexplicable smile overcame her, a newfound glee filled her heart. Pink, petal-like leaves began to fall about her, encircling her, a few falling into her open palms. She pressed them gently against her chest. There was something else there, something more. It was the unmistakable feeling of another presence, but it lacked the dread that she had so painfully become accustomed to. Amity hesitated for only an instant before turning, falling leaves obscuring her view for only a moment. The air settled and the world seemed to come to a standstill at the sight of the girl standing before her. 

“Luz!” She shot up, heart beating rapidly in her chest, her breathing was short and quick. It took her several moments to realize where she was, taking a moment to recognize her darkened room through her bleary vision. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a dress that she now recognized to be from that evening’s dinner. At that thought, her mind suddenly raced, the memories of her mother, their argument, and Luz. 

“Luz,” she whispered to herself, looking about to see the girl lying beside her on the bed. Quickly, she twisted upright, taking the unresponsive girl by the shoulders and giving her a gentle shake, from which she got no response. 

“Luz… Luz wake up!” she said feebly, a tremble in her voice as panic began to set in. She hadn’t realized the door to her room had opened behind her, someone inviting themselves in.

“Ah, I see you’re awake,” came the calm and lethargic voice of her father, startling Amity from her futile efforts. “I’m glad. I knew you’d come through.”

“D-dad! What… what’s happening? What are you doing here? Why isn’t Luz waking up?” Her voice was frantic and rising with every question. Her father took another step inside, raising his hands in a calming gesture.

“Hold on, hold on… let me explain.” He gave a heavy sigh, looking about the floor as if he were reconsidering what he was about to say. “Do you recall the last thing that happened? I assume as much since you remember your friend here.”

“I remember… mother… what did she do?”

“Ah… she put you both under a particularly powerful spell. She is rather adept at such things, you see. She intended to erase both of your memories regarding each other.” Amity could see his tired eyes in the darkness looking away, guilt in his slight frown. He slicked back his hair with a hand, almost as if in an excuse to avoid eye contact. 

“But… I remember Luz. Does that mean it didn’t work?”

“That is where this becomes… complex. I did what I could to counteract the spell on you. There is no sure way to do so, of course, but you could say I allowed your subconscious a bit more of a fighting chance to decide on whether you wanted to lose those particular memories or not. I made it so that you had a choice on the matter.”

“A-and what about Luz? You countered the spell on her, too, right?”

Another heavy sigh escaped him, he flexed his slump shoulders and let them hang, looking about the room to avoid Amity’s pleading gaze. “To perform such counterspells is a strenuous task… I only had enough strength for you.”

Her heart hitched, her insides twisting as she took a moment to process what she just heard. “Luz… Luz won’t remember me anymore?” 

Her father approached the bed, kneeling down to look up to her with tired, heavy lidded eyes, an expression that seemed rather impassive, but sympathetic. His hand brushed away a single tear that had begun to trail down her cheek. 

“I am sorry, truly. I know I have wronged you by standing idly by all these years. Your mother and I have always wanted the best for you, but I am beginning to believe that you are much more capable of deciding what that means for yourself. Which is why I still want to give you a choice to make now.”

Amity didn’t say anything, but looked at him with a quizzical expression. 

“I may not have been able to help your friend, but you still can, Amity. By morning, she will have no recollection of you, unless you enter her mind and act as a guide for her subconscious. You still have a chance to prevent her from losing those memories forever. It is a perilous task, one that you do not have to take. But it is up to you to decide. If you wish to remain in this girl’s life, I can still perform that spell.” 

Amity steeled, conviction returning to her countenance as she looked to her father. This was her choice now. She wasn’t going to allow her mother to take that away now. Not for her or Luz. Whatever may come, be it pain or hurt or loss, it was time she faced it on her own accord. 

“I’ll do it,” she whispered, turning to look over Luz’s sleeping face. “Don’t worry, Luz. I won’t let you forget. We’ll get through this together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I lied... sorry. Obviously, there will be another chapter. Maybe two...? I dunno. But anyway, we're getting closer and closer to the end!
> 
> Personally, I really enjoy writing stuff like this. Being able to explore someone's mind and challenge thoughts and perceptions surrounding certain characters. It's fun. 
> 
> Well, hopefully you enjoyed it, too. I'd love to hear your thoughts down below! Good or bad, everything is good. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

“Who are you?” 

The question struck an unexpected blow, which Amity quickly brushed aside.

“Luz!” Without much thought, she found herself rushing forward, taking Luz into a full embrace, holding her there, feeling her body tensing against hers. She lost track of time, not realizing that the embrace had held for far too long. The other girl squirmed to break free, an awkward chuckle escaping her.

“O-oh! Sorry,” Amity retracted, red-faced and eyes darting between the floor and the girl’s quizzical, but friendly expression. 

“S’ok, it’s good to meet a fellow hugger. Hi! My name’s Luz. But… you already knew that… somehow,” she said suspiciously, musing while she rubbed her chin, giving the other girl a full up and down look. 

“It’s me, Amity,” she reached out a hand, “please tell me you remember something, anything about me?”

Luz eyed the gesture, “Nope, sorry, not a clue. Amity, right? Well, it was nice to meet you, but you should probably be on your way.”

“W-what? What do you mean? Luz, listen, I’m here to help you-”

“No...,” Luz said with a slow drawl, “look, you’re cute and seem nice, but you don’t belong here. I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I can’t just let anyone waltz into my mind!” She smiled, taking a few steps back. “I hope you find your way back out. A word of advice! If you stick around too long, you might get lost. Don’t want that to happen, y’know?”

“No, wait!” was all Amity could say before the figure before her began to dissipate, the still cheery face fading into wisps of darkness, leaving her alone in what seemed like an endless expanse of foggy nothingness. And then she fell, whatever surface she was standing on was no longer there. Everything looked the same, but the endless descent felt like eternity. Immense guilt overcame her, the only thought crossing her mind was how she couldn’t possibly let Luz down so easily. Her hand reached out to some invisible surface, but caught nothing, she frantically looked about, darkness in every direction. It was as if she were in a void, a space she feared she could be lost in forever. 

“Luz!” she cried out as her senses muted, mind and body seemingly fading away. The idea of being pushed out, forced back into the reality of failure made her heart sink. She knew she couldn’t let Luz down. Again, she called out, fervent in her desire to see something, anything before she completely disappeared. 

“I’m not… going to let you forget!” She steeled her resolve, “Luz! I won’t leave you!” This time, her hand took hold of something, everything coming to an instant standstill, the feeling in her body and mind returning to her. Breathing heavy, it took a few moments to gather her composure, at last looking up at a door, her hand grasping tightly at its handle. With another heavy breath the handle turned and the door swung open, basking her in a bright, white light that forced her to shield her eyes. There was no hesitation as she took a step and crossed through the threshold. 

The light had changed, softening into a comforting warmth, allowing her eyes to recover and look about her new surroundings. She stood at the back end of a room she could only discern to be a classroom, with rows of desks and chairs facing the front blackboard. Large windows lined the wall, allowing the yellow-orange sunlight to bathe the room in a fiery but gentle glow. Everything was so quiet and still, the faintest sounds of children playing, crying, and laughing came from outside. Amity hadn’t noticed, but there was someone in the room, a young girl in the far front corner by the door, hunched over a piece of paper and writing furiously with a pencil. 

Amity approached with light steps, craning her neck to get a better look, confirming her suspicions on the girl’s identity. A young Luz, perhaps around the age of seven or a little younger, sat alone in a classroom, after school, writing furiously on a sheet of paper. Her hair was made up into messy pigtails, held together by haphazardly placed and tied, multi-colored bows. There were what seemed to be stickers, or perhaps confetti of stars, hearts, and other little shapes spread about her hair. Amity couldn’t help but smile at the odd but cute styling that she would have totally expected from a younger Luz. She got a bit closer, still unnoticed, and saw that the girl’s expression was of stern concentration, her brow furrowed over furious eyes. The sheet of paper on the desk had a repeating phrase of _I will not bring wild animals to class_ , over and over again, about halfway through the page, before trailing off and leading into a drawing Amity couldn't quite see. 

“Hey,” Amity finally said, catching the girl off guard and making her jump slightly in her seat. “Hold on, hold on, it’s alright. I’m a friend.”

The young girl’s surprise quickly faded behind swirling, wide eyes and a mouth gaped in awe, “You wanna be my friend?” she exclaimed, turning in her seat. 

Amity moved over to the adjacent desk, taking a seat while she nodded to her with a friendly smile. 

“Of course, my name’s Amity… What's your’s?”

“I’m Luz! I really like your hair, by the way. It’s pretty. And different.”

“T-thanks… I think your hair is really cute, too.”

The little girl’s eyes lit up at the compliment, but quickly faded away as she averted her gaze and shifted back to her drawing, mumbling a thanks into her arm as she leaned into the desk, pencil lazily moving across the paper. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you,” Amity quickly said, compelled to comfort the girl. There wasn't any particular direction or path Amity was supposed to follow. Her father had given little in the way of instructions beyond acting as some sort of subconscious guide. And now she also had to avoid the possibility of delving so far as to become lost within the forgotten memories of Luz’s mind. Before her father performed the spell, he had implored that if she truly believed in her path, all she had to do was abide by what resonated within. There was no way to know when or how she would see that path, but helping Luz in this moment only seemed like the right thing to do. 

Luz didn’t respond to the query, grumbling quietly to herself. 

“Why are you in here all by yourself? Don’t you want to… umm, go outside and play? Why not go home?”

“My mom’s outside with the teacher…” she grumbled, “They’re talking about me again.”

“Oh…” Amity paused, thinking for a moment, having enough experience with kids to know how temperamental they can be if told the wrong thing. “Hey, I’m sure your mom just wants to help. How about you show me your drawing? Y’know, I’m a bit of an artist myself.” The little girl’s eyes widened at this, giving a curious glance but still hesitant to respond. “How about if I drew something for you? Could I see then?”

There was a short pause of consideration before Luz sat up and slowly slid the paper across, giving Amity a clear view of her art. It was a crudely adorable self portrait, a young Luz adorned in a witches outfit that was instantly recognizable as Azura’s. Amity’s heart swelled at the intoxicatingly cute image. 

“Is that Luzura?”

Instantly, the girl’s mood shifted, absolute delight adorning her features, eyes as wide as saucers looking at Amity with such admiration. “You… you know Azura?”

Amity let out a small laugh, “Of course. Here,” she reached out for the pencil, which was handed over without a second thought. Amity worked quickly and, admittedly, a little sloppily, finishing in just a few minutes, all the while Luz watched her with amazement.

“There! How’s that?” Beside the little Luzura, Amity drew her own Azura persona, postured in a simple pose, a hand on her hip and the other held a staff up in the air, little stars emerging from its point. Amity herself couldn’t help but scrutinize her own work, judging its shoddy proportions, but the thought was pushed away by the excitable glee that now emanated from Luz. 

“It’s Amityzura” she said, eliciting a giggle from the little girl. Luz took it into her hands, admiring it for a long moment. 

“I can’t believe you’re an Azura fan, too!” The excitement once again shifted as her face fell, “Most kids don’t know what I’m talking about and just ignore me…”

It was a surprise to hear that Azura wasn’t ubiquitously known in the human world, which was slightly disappointing, but that thought didn’t linger as the notion of Luz being rejected as a child by others, treated as a pariah amongst her peers, overtook her. How could someone so excitable, so passionate possibly be so easily ignored? It saddened her to think that she, too, was once no different when first encountering Luz, how effortlessly she shut down her dreams of becoming a witch, writing her off as nothing more than an overzealous, flippant human. Since then, she constantly tried to forget that part of their past, but the fact that it had only been mere weeks since everything happened, guilt would persistently encroach upon her. Even more damning was the reality that it took someone like Luz to make her realize what she had been doing for years to others, including Willow. Even though Luz regarded her as a friend now, and she was perhaps even beginning to reconcile her relationship with Willow, it didn’t mean she was absolved yet. Not to her, anyway. 

“Kids can be real jerks… I should know. I used to be the biggest one around. Maybe even still am, but that’s besides the point.”

Luz sniffled into her sleeve, looking over to Amity but still not saying a word. 

“Let me tell you something about those kids,” she sighed, “it’s easy to blame them, and even easier to blame yourself, but the truth of the matter is that they’re naive and too short sighted to really see who you are. They may reject you and ridicule you… but in the end, what really matters is for you to believe in yourself and who you are.” Amity smiled warmly, a hand put gently on the girl’s shoulder, “Luz, you are truly extraordinary, and those who can’t recognize that are missing out on the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Trust me, you’re going to find those that really appreciate and see who you are soon enough. Like me, for instance.”

The little girl looked to her with tears welling in her wide eyes, lip trembling slightly and mouthing barely comprehensible words. “R-really?”

Amity nodded with certainty, enticing a smile on the girl’s face. “T-thanks, Amity… I’m glad… we’re friends.”

The simple possibility of some sort of progress towards helping Luz filled her with excitement. Perhaps helping Luz through her memories was the path she was meant to take? Of this she was still uncertain, but that fact did not deter the pleasant feeling she received from looking at the broad smile adorned on the wild-haired little girl. 

“I’m glad we’re friends, too.”

They smiled at each other, and then Amity watched as it faded away from the girl’s face as she turned in her seat and began to scribble over the paper again. On closer inspection, she noticed her own drawing was no longer there, only the little doodle of Luzura remained. 

“Hey, Luz,” she said, but there was no response, the girl only continued to doodle over her page. “Luz…”

A harsh creak came from the door, drawing the attention of both girls, an older woman stood there, recognizable features leaving little doubt that she was Luz’s mother. She stood at the doorway, worried eyes betraying the light, strained smile that adorned her countenance. There was a rather prolonged moment of silence as the two looked at each other, neither acknowledging Amity’s presence in the room. 

“Vamos, Mija,” she said simply, holding the door and stepping aside to let Luz pass. The little girl’s head hung low as she got up wordlessly and walked out the door, her mother following close behind. The door began to swing closed, forcing Amity to lunge forward and catch the door handle just before it shut. She held it there for a moment, taking a drawn out breath before opening it wide and stepping through. 

Amity found herself in a small bedroom, posters of cartoon characters, art, and little doodles spread about the walls, little stars and crescent shapes adorned the ceiling, a plethora of photographs posted in no particular arrangement, and tiny lights strung across the opposite wall above the bed, giving the room a dim, mellow glow. Luz, still seemingly the same age, or maybe a little older with a more tame hair styling, sat against the headboard and clutched her knees close. Her mother sat at the foot of the bed, her intertwined hands laid on her lap as she stared at the shaggy carpet on the ground, a strained, pensive look on her face. Amity stood there and looked between the two, again her presence was completely ignored, even so, the tension in the room was palpable, keeping her frozen in place by the door. 

“Mija…” At last the silence was broken by her mother’s low voice, and after a short pause, she continued, “Escuchame… ya sabes lo que voy a decir-”

“I know…” came the barely audible mumble, “you don’t have to tell me again.”

“Then why are we doing this again?” her mother retorted, looking to her now, an almost pleading look on her face. “I need you to understand-”

“Entiendo!” her tone was sharp, the glare on her face quickly taken over by regret as she once again buried herself into her knees. “Sorry.”

Silence permeated the room as neither of the two could hold eye contact. Her mother’s fingers fidgeted slightly, Luz seemingly attempting to shrink even smaller in place, holding herself tighter and tighter as neither of them knew what to say next.

“Lo siento, mama,” came Luz’s trembling voice, “I know I keep messing up. I can’t… I don’t know what to do-”

“No, no, mijita…” her mother scooched over, getting close enough to reach out her hand and ever so gently brush the little girl’s hair. She hushed quietly, encouraging Luz to look up, teary-eyed and trembling. “None of this is your fault. Don’t ever think that… it is just…”

Her mother paused, ruminating on her next words, ambivalence on her features as Luz looked on, a tear running down her sullen face. Amity continued to watch with pained intrigue, knowing full well that the events unfolding before her were completely out of her control, wondering how often Luz had to experience such conversations, and how much it reminded Amity of her own mother’s admonishments. Luz’s mother didn’t seem anything like her own, that was for certain, and judging from what Amity witnessed during Grom, there was no doubt in Luz’s love for her. Even so, there was a telltale dissonance present between the two, but Amity wasn’t quite able to put a finger on it. 

“Mira, eres perfecta y te amaré pase lo que pase,” her mother continued, “OK? I love you… pero tienes que entender, Luz, not everyone will see what I see.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” she said, again her voice rising, brow furrowing as her tears fell through reproachful eyes. “You say that I’m special and unique… but then you tell me those are the things I should hide. Sometimes… sometimes I think you’re ashamed of me.”

An audible gasp escaped her mother, eyes wide as she mouthed silent words though trembling lips. Amity’s reaction was not far departed, the sentiment striking hard at her chest. In a way, she was completely empathetic with this feeling, the thought of being a disappointment in her mother’s eyes. She couldn’t deny that until just very recently, that fear was one of Amity’s most influential incentives, even though she would have never admitted that before. To walk on eggshells day by day, and to doubt your true nature was something that Amity accomplished passively, having convinced herself from a young age that her mother’s will was her own. Luz, on the other hand, was much too stubborn to simply abide by anyone else’s path. 

“No, no, no…” she hushed, moving even closer to take Luz’s stiff, unmoving form into an awkward embrace. “Please, don’t you ever think like that again. You know it’s not true.”

“Then why does it feel like that…? Why does it hurt so much?” She sniffled, burying her head into her knees to muffle her voice. “Every time I get in trouble… you look so sad when the principal talks to you. You keep saying sorry for me. It must be so tiring.”

“No es así,” she sighed, tightening her embrace, “I am not and never will be ashamed of you, mija. It is just…” 

There came another pause, Luz raised her head and faced her mother, the lingering silence created a palpable tension that Amity couldn’t ignore. The teary eyed girl stared keenly, her lips pouting slightly, a face her mother could only reciprocate with her own disheartening frown. Amity stepped closer, a foreboding feeling weighing heavily upon her. She wanted to step in and say something, anything that could possibly help Luz work through her tempestuous emotions. But what could she possibly do? Not only was this a memory, and a particularly heart wrenching one at that, but it was not her place to interfere. Guilt and hopelessness struck her as she watched on, only the thought of Luz’s unwavering tenacity could mollify her nerves. 

“What is it?” Luz spoke up, “Is it that I’m too wired? Is it because… I read too many fantasy books and watch too many cartoons? Because I like to imagine myself in fun, magical places? Mamá, I don’t care what the other kids think…”

“But you have to-”

“No I don’t! Why should I?”

Her mother breathed audibly, closing her eyes for a moment. “I do not like seeing you like this. With no friends, always getting into trouble. Mija, please, I am just worried,” she reached out a hand to caress her daughter’s cheek, to which Luz quickly flinched away. “Por favor dime, what can I do?”

“Go away,” Luz said in an almost inaudible whisper. 

“Perdón?” 

“Go! Please… just leave me alone.” Her sobs renewed, she once again compressed herself into a little ball, tightly holding herself. Her mother frowned, attempting to reach out again but thinking better of it, pulling back as she stood. She remained here for another moment, looking down at her daughter, a pained countenance on her face, regret and ambivalence in her eyes as she reluctantly turned away. All Amity could do was watch as Luz’s mother stood before the door, her hand on the handle for what seemed like minutes before she stepped out of the room, the door closing gently behind her. 

Luz remained in place for an imperceptible amount of time, only the faintest sobs emanated from her, breaking the silence in the room and penetrating Amity’s heart. Amity took careful steps, getting closer, but still her presence remained completely ignored. She sat on the bed and looked towards Luz with a crestfallen expression, the desire to comfort the little girl caused her chest to ache and the choking feeling of suppressed tears to rise.

“Luz,” she said, only to receive silence in return. “Luz… I’m sorry. I know how hard this can be. How it feels to be an outsider. Afraid of being yourself, being told what and who you should and shouldn’t be…” Amity looked down at her hands that rested on her lap, fingers intertwined tightly and thumbs fidgeting against each other. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes… even when I thought I was doing the right thing. It took me a long time to realize that. And, honestly, I’m still coming to terms with it all. Still trying to figure myself out… Kinda late, huh?” a weak laugh escaped her, followed by a deep sigh. Silence once again fell, Luz seemingly oblivious to her words, but something compelled Amity to carry on. 

“Luz… I don’t know if any of this is getting through, but I really look up to you, you know? Here I am, playing the role of top student, prodigy witch know-it-all… acting like such a jerk. I can’t even figure out if that’s really me or not. Sure, my mother may have been a huge influence on all that, but there’s no doubt that I willingly followed her every word,” Amity chuckled feebly to herself, “What my mother thought of me… what everyone thought of me was always such a heavy weight on my shoulders… I allowed all of it to shape who I thought I should be. But it’s because of you, Luz, that I’m finally realizing my own way. There are a lot of things I regret doing… but I’m so happy to have met you.” 

Amity finally mustered the courage to look over to Luz, startled by the girl’s wide, swirling eyes looking back at her, the slightest hint of tears still welling beneath them. Their gaze locked, a sudden surge of inexplicable emotion overtook Amity, as if she had suddenly released something deep within. A tear streamed down her face, and then a few more before she allowed them to fall freely and unconstrained, a gentle smile coming to her face. 

“H-hey,” Amity said, still reeling from her catharsis, “Luz… it’s me, Amity.”

The girl stared, a concerned look on her face. 

“Are you okay? Why are you crying?” she said, drying off her own damp cheeks with a forearm, shifting from her place and settling down on her knees. 

“Y-you don’t remember me?”

“No, I don’t think so… but I heard what you said… you must have been through a lot. I don’t know what I did, but I’m glad I could help!” Her smile gleamed, forcing Amity to return her own grin.

“Yeah… you’ve done a lot more for me than you’d realize. But hey,” Amity said, quickly wiping away her tears, “I want to help you now. If I can.”

“With what?”

“Well… I saw what happened between you and your mom. I’m sorry I did, but I want to tell you something. Your mom is telling the truth when she says how much she loves you and about how special you are. And maybe she hasn’t realized it yet, but you’re a lot tougher than one would think. Embrace who you are, Luz. And even if you and your mom are at odds sometimes, she’ll still be there for you. Don’t push her away.”

Luz mused for a moment, bringing a hand to her chin. “So… you’re saying I should probably apologize, huh?” 

Amity nodded cheerfully, suddenly taken aback as she felt the entire weight of the little girl upon her, arms clasped tightly around her neck. She had no time to react before Luz released her, hopping off the bed and standing before her at the center of the room. 

“Thank you, Amity. I’m glad I met you, too!” And with that, she turned on a heel and hurried out the door, leaving Amity alone in complete silence, ruminating on the emotions that were still coursing throughout her entire body. 

It was a few minutes before she found herself on her feet again, the urge to move forward compelling her towards the door. She swung it open and stepped through the threshold, finding herself in that same, darkened realm, a barely transparent mist surrounding her on all sides. The door behind her shut and it was almost as if she were left alone to wander in this empty, foggy world. She took a few steps forward, and again, just like she had experienced in her own mind, glassy, hazy surfaces just out of arm’s reach appeared. Straining her eyes, she concentrated on a barely discernible image, frameless silhouettes and figures slowly taking shape to reveal a dynamic scene.

It was Luz, older now, a closer resemblance to the girl Amity had become so fond of. The setting seemed to be another school, other kids her age walking about her, a few of them giving her a cautious side glance as they went by, a few of their looks being a bit too conspicuous. Luz didn’t seem to pay them any mind as she continued to walk down the hallway, some sort of taxidermied creature resting stiffly in her arms. The image blurred and then reformed to show Luz standing bashfully upon a stage, a bundle of what looked like sausages in her arms as students ran away, a teacher approaching her with an exasperated look on his face. Again there was another shift, this time it was Luz and her mother exchanging a few words before she departed, leaving Luz standing there with a defeated expression that made Amity’s heart ache ever so slightly. Amity couldn’t help but feel as if she were intruding on Luz’s memories, guilt beginning to weigh on her mind as she forced herself to look away, only to notice someone a short distance away. 

Luz was standing there, facing away from her and eyeing something with intense intrigue. Without hesitation, Amity hurried over, Luz’s focus unbroken as she approached. 

“Luz! I’ve been looking for you.”

At last the preoccupied girl looked over to her, pensive expression unchanging, “Oh, Amity, right?”

“Y-you remember me?”

“Yeah, you’re the intruder that’s been messing with my memories. I’m surprised you’re still around.” Amity could only return a defeated expression, words caught in her throat. “There’s something weird going on here… is this your doing?”

“W-what? No! Luz, listen, please, I’m trying to help you remember… remember me!”

Luz returned an incredulous look, eyeing Amity carefully before returning to peer into the dark and hazy distance. 

“Something’s wrong,” she said, “my memories… it feels like there’s something missing. I can’t explain it.”

Amity stepped closer, looking towards what drew Luz’s attention. The scene was one that Amity knew well, something that made her heart skip a beat and make her insides twist uneasily. Willow was there, as well as Luz, the memories of her past actions suddenly overwhelming her. 

“Someone upset Willow…” Luz continued, “but why would anybody do that?” She looked at Amity, a stern expression on her face. “Did you have something to do with this? What are you doing to my brain?”

“N-No! Well, I mean… yes, but I can explain! Look-”

“I knew it! You’re trying to sabotage my mind! What are you plotting?” Luz said, pointing an accusatory finger and forcing Amity to hold her hands up in defense. 

“Let me explain… please,” Amity sighed, Luz setting her hands on her hips as her defensive expression didn’t waver. “I’m the one that treated Willow like that… and about your other memories, I can probably make a good guess as to which ones feel off. But I’m here to make things right. So you can remember… all of that again.” Her voice trailed off as she realized how futile her explanation really seemed.

“Uh-huh… so why do I want to remember what made my friends feel so terrible? And these corrupted memories, I only get glimpses and feelings of them, but… I remember being banned and chased out of Hexide… then someone made me doubt if I was really worthy of being a witch… But then I betrayed someone’s trust, and I can’t seem to shake off that guilt… If what you’re saying is true, and all of these memories involve you, then I don’t know if I want to remember all of that.”

Luz’s expression fell, her body seemingly going limp at the reluctant claim. For Amity, however, the words hit a sensitive nerve, resurfacing regrets and doubts that were still insistent and unwavering. She grit her teeth and bared through the constraints pressing against her heart, knowing that she couldn’t allow them to dissuade her from her true purpose. Yes, she had done what she did, and even though she recognized that fact and pledged to make a difference, the memories and feelings that came with them still failed to subdue. 

“OK, I know what you must be thinking,” Amity said, pausing in an attempt to settle the trepidation behind her voice, “I’ve been through this over and over and over again… I guess I deserve it. But please, Luz, keep searching. You have to keep trying to remember! If you can just look past all of that, you’ll see that we’ve been through so much more. I… changed. I-I mean, I’m trying to change. And it was all because of you, Luz!”

Amity’s breathing had become rapid, her hands held against her chest, forcing her straying eyes to look back at Luz, renewed tears beginning to well beneath them. Luz gazed on with awe, letting the silence settle between them, a myriad of emotions coursing through them both. 

“I-I…” was all Luz could mutter as Amity quickly averted her eyes just as a single tear was let loose. With a sigh, Luz turned back towards the shadowy mists of her memories, peering intently towards the nothingness in hopes that something, anything would emerge to unravel the inexplicable emotions that pulled and tugged deep within her chest. Amity took a step closer and joined her, watching as images and scenes came to life and quickly disappeared, memories that remained preserved and intact, still uncorrupted by her mother’s spell. Then she saw them, incomplete and broken memories, cracks that spread outwards like webs creating a distorted, confusing image that was barely discernible. So delicate were these moments, so easy was it for them to be lost within the confines of Luz’s altered memories. Upon closer inspection, Amity could still see the smallest fragments of the times she had spent with Luz in recent weeks. When they saved Eda, Edric, and Emira from the slitherbeast. When they overcame Grom together and were crowned Grom Queens. When they played grudgby and defeated Boscha and her crew. 

Amity once again felt that pull, that desire to jump forward, to break through the barrier to somehow reveal to Luz the truth of their past, to regain those memories they had spent together, to realize what they had become and how much she truly meant to her. Without thinking, Amity reached out, grabbing Luz by the hand and taking a confident step forward, only stopping when she felt resistance holding her back. Luz was pulling back, her other hand gripping against her chest as a worried, slightly frightened countenance came to her features. 

“H-how can I trust you…? How do I know you’re not the cause of all this? This… aching, pressure I’m feeling!”

Amity looked back and frowned, a heavy sigh slipping through her lips. “In a way… you’re right. I am the cause of all this. I’m sorry, Luz. But please, you have to trust me. Everything I’ve told you has been the truth. I want to fix this, but I need you to follow me. Just… trust me, okay?”

There was another long pause, their gaze locked, watching as a flurry of emotions swirled in each other’s eyes, their hands still clasped tightly together. At last, Luz nodded in confidence as she stepped forward, now side by side with Amity, both girls facing the hazy abyss of broken memories. 

“Thank you, Luz,” Amity said as they both took a step forward, and then a leap, breaking into a new realm of peaceful familiarity. 

They stood hand in hand at a cliff’s edge, the sounds of ocean waves and the delicate touch of moonlight bathed them. The sudden tranquility soothed Amity’s heart, unable to resist the light smile coming to her face, inhaling the sweet air greedily as she looked over to Luz. The other girl’s countenance was one of wonder and fascination, wide eyes scanning the distant horizon, then looking up at the moon and letting the light reflect back into Amity’s own admiring gaze. How beautiful the night was, how precious a memory so small could be. 

It struck Amity suddenly, her purpose and reason for being there. There was no other choice, no other possibility. She took a step back and outstretched her arm towards Luz, the other girl taking notice and returning a curious glance. 

“May I have this dance?”

Luz stared wordlessly, slowly lifting her arm, hesitating for just a moment before letting her hand fall delicately into Amity’s. With a tug, the two girls found themselves mere inches apart, Amity’s confident expression so close to Luz’s surprised, yet excitable one. Amity quickly took the lead, swinging Luz about, moving in rhythm to the peaceful sounds of their surroundings and the rhythm of the tune that had become ingrained in her head. Their eye contact never faltered as sways and twists became perfectly synchronized, pushing and pulling against each other as they worked in perfect tandem. Graceful leaps and bounds eventually slowed into gentle, delicate movements, the two girls’ hands outstretched and holding on to one another's, spinning around and around as they looked into each other’s eyes. Amity had just noticed now, but they were surrounded by beautifully pink leaves from the tree high above them, the pleasant wind moving them about like an ensemble of tiny dancers encircling the pair. At last they came to a halt, leaves continuing to fall and settle in their hair and on their shoulders, completely ignored as they were completely engrossed in one another. Still, their hands remained intertwined, Amity tightening her grasp as she took a long breath and prepared herself to speak. 

“Luz… please tell me you remember me? Something… anything?”

There was a smile on the other girl's face, but it was betrayed by the clear dejection in her eyes. Instantly, Amity’s heart felt constrained and torn apart simultaneously, her stomach dropping as if the wind had been taken out of her. She released her grasp, taking a few steps back, head shaking back and forth as tears came to her eyes. 

“Y-you don’t remember…”

“I’m sorry, Amity-” Luz began, interrupted by Amity rapidly turning away from her, arms pressed against her sides and trembling fists clenched tightly. Tears soon turned into light sobs, vague, quavering words seemingly mumbling through trembling lips. 

“L-Luz… I’m sorry…” she said, unable to control the aching pressure that spread throughout her body. All control had seemingly left her, her mind was empty, her body unresponsive. Was this the moment she would return to the waking world in failure? A world where Luz no longer remembers who she was? The simple through brought upon her another wave of oppressive emotion. Everything was becoming dark again, disappearing before her bleary eyes. This world, this place, was being erased forever. 

And then, as suddenly as the feeling of her body had gone, it returned, Luz’s tight embrace seemingly holding her in place, preventing her from departing. 

“Wait! Please…” Her grip lightened and then fell, hands now settling on Amity’s shoulders. Amity couldn't help but flinch slightly as Luz leaned her teary face gently against her back.

“Please don’t go… I’m sorry I don’t remember…” Her voice wavered into a near whisper, her tears wetting Amity’s back. 

Amity couldn’t help but let out a feeble, choking laugh. “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But… I don’t know why I can’t remember… This feels… it feels so right. So safe and warm. I want to remember so badly. It feels like you’ve done so much for me. I know that sounds silly, but I can’t explain it.” Something that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sob escaped her as she tried to rub her eyes against Amity’s back. “Amity… if I don’t remember you in the end, I want you to know that you’re very special to me. I still want you to be my friend. No matter what.”

“Yeah…” was all Amity was able to say, her body and mind once again fleeting. “Luz, before I go, I don’t think there’s a better time than any for me to say this… but… I like you.” She spoke softly and frankly, surprising even herself, the simple words still forcing a coursing shiver through her entire body. “Like… really, really like you. I need to emphasize that I like you in a very non-platonic way.”

Luz giggled, once again wiping her face against Amity. 

“Y’know… I wouldn’t be surprised if I reciprocated that feeling.”

Quickly, Amity turned, their wide eyes once again meeting, their hands once again seized tightly with each others’.

“Luz…”

“I promise I’ll try to remember. See you on the other side.”

And with those final words, everything obscured before Amity’s eyes as she was once again pulled back into the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... a week late. Sorry, sorry. Things got busy. This chapter was also pretty tough to write... hopefully it came out OK. 
> 
> Also, one last chapter left. For real this time. It'll be short and brief and hopefully sweet, so stick around until then.
> 
> A huge thank you for reading. And please comment if you'd like, I really like seeing what everyone thinks. 
> 
> Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

There was a weightlessness to her body, an ethereal sense that made Amity question if she was really awake. Eyes stared wide open and swirling into the darkness of her ceiling above, her entire body unmoving, still recovering from the violent push and pull on her consciousness. Uncertainty gave way to dismay, and then, quickly, to panic, as if all of her recent emotions swelled and overcame her in a sudden surge. Ambivalence permeated her thoughts, her physical self at last catching up to her mind as she sat up straight in her bed, allowing her to truly recognize the silent, still solitude of her bedroom. 

“Luz,” the name slipped from her lips in a quavering whisper. Over and over again, she looked about the room as if expecting Luz to reappear beside her on the bed. “Luz!” The choking, constraining feeling returned as she felt tears begin to well in her eyes. Arms now clutched against herself in a feeble attempt to settle her nerves and bring a halt to the coursing shiver that was slowly beginning to spread about her entire self. Her gaze drifted lazily to the window, the faintest sign of dawn against the dark, star studded sky was beautiful and awe inspiring. Soon, the sun would rise and the darkness would dissipate, the stars would begin to fade away like small, distant memories, hidden sparks of wonder ever present but hidden by the day. 

With newfound fervour, her anxiety and trepidation had extinguished, overtaken by the desire to take action, the refusal to sit idly by and acquiesce to failure. As deftly as she could with the hindrance of her cast, she changed into her school uniform, grabbed the crutch leaning against the door, and exited the room into the darkness of the hallway. She hurried down the hall, the bleary outline of door after door past by her as she made a sharp turn towards the stairway. The stairs down to the main hall were a little tricky due to her cast, but Amity carried on her brisk pace, at last sighting the large, front double doors, hazy morning light shone through the opaque glass that adorned its surroundings. Her breath hitched at the proximity to her freedom, the excitement beginning to build as she approached the door, her hand reaching for the lock and turning, the click eliciting from her the slightest gasp. Tentative exhilaration filled her as a hand hovered over the door handle, she stared wide eyed, mouth slightly gaped. 

“Wherever are you going, dear?” pierced a cold voice through the silence, sending a shiver down Amity’s spine and paralyzing her in place. “You should be in bed. You need all the rest you can get if you wish to return to your studies. Come here, Amity.”

Wordlessly, Amity turned around, head hung low, she slowly raised her gaze to see her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, a faint ray of light revealed her nightgown but her countenance was still mostly hidden behind the darkness of the room. Amity’s look steeled as her brow furrowed, teeth grit in response to the impassive expression just barely perceptible on her mother’s face.

“Where is Luz,” Amity said, slowly, clearly, deliberately, somehow unphased by the slightest shift in her mother’s features. The woman took a step forward, her entire, imposing self now revealed in the light, eyes widened at the sight of her daughter standing so defiantly before her, the corners of her lips now curving downwards. 

“Whatever are you talking about-”

“You know what I’m talking about! Luz! Where is she? What did you do?”

With a nonchalant sigh, her mother shook her head, hands rising to her sides like a lazy shrug of feigned innocence. “Oh, dear. Surely, you are still not feeling well. Let me help you. Come now, follow me.” She turned without another word, taking a few steps before coming to a halt as Amity had kept her place. 

“No,” Amity said, glare unwavering, body stiff and poised. 

A single chuckle escaped her mother, still managing to elicit the slightest flinch out of Amity. “Let us try this again. Amity, follow me. Now.” Her voice was calm, almost apathetic, every word twisting at Amity’s insides. 

“I-I,” Amity paused for just a moment, taking a long breath, bringing a hand up to her chest, feeling the beating of her heart begin to subdue. “Mother, I won’t. I’m not going to anymore! Not now, not ever! Now… tell me, where is Luz!”

“How dare you…” she turned, the near scowl on her face clear in the dim light. “How dare you!” at last came the outburst from her mother, the rarity of such a tone of voice taking Amity aback. “After all that I have done for you. After everything I have taught you. Can you not see how far you have gotten because of me? You are so close, dear. So close to achieving the greatness you have always desired. Are you truly willing to throw it all away?” her voice softened once again, “for that human?”

Their eyes locked, neither wavering from each other’s glair. “You’re right… I remember what you’ve told me. Everything you’ve done for me,” she sighed, the features on her countenance falling, “I do want to achieve greatness. I want to be the best witch I can be. But… not like this. I will do it on my own accord. I will achieve everything you ever wanted me to, and more! And I’ll do it with Luz by my side!”

The room fell to silence, only the hushed sound of Amity’s rapid breathing permeated the air. The indignant girl stared towards her mother, unable to help the trembling of her clenched fists. The feeling in her legs was leaving her, as if she could fall over at any moment if it weren't for the crutch she was heavily leaning on. Words were caught in her throat, preventing her from swallowing, nearly suffocating her now. She didn't know how much longer she could withstand the heavy, palpable weight of her mother's piercing gaze. 

"I won't ask again," her mother said, taking a step forward, hand gently rising, index finger erect in preparation for a spell. "Now, daughter, come along."

Amity stiffened, bracing herself but knowing full well there was little she could do to counter any spell from her mother. How badly did she desire to simply close her eyes and rid herself of such a burden, the incredible weight of something so simple as a surname. Never before had she done this, relented against her mother's demands, stood her ground, stared fear and uncertainty in the face and refused to look away. Even so, deep down, she felt something. It was an odd, unexpected feeling of something akin to excitement. Was that perhaps the right word for it, she did not know, but nor did she care to overthink it. All she knew is that this new, serendipitous emotion that had sparked deep within was now beginning to rage and course through her entire body. 

“I won’t…,” she said, her mother’s brow furrowed in response. “I’m going to find Luz. And you can’t stop me.”

Her mother said no more, taking another step forward, arm rising and index finger now pointed directly at Amity, who only continued to glare, resolve unbroken. Magic began to emanate from her mother’s finger as she traced a perfect circle through the air, nearly completing the shape before coming to a sudden stop, the spell now dissipating into nothingness. 

“There will be no need for that,” came the gentle, monotone voice of her father from the top of the steps, his footfalls descending upon them. “Odalia, dear, whatever do you think you’re doing?”

Instantly, her mother’s countenance shifted at his approach, turning to him with a strained smile, demeanor relaxing in an instant. 

“This is a matter between Amity and myself,” she said with a feigned sweetness that made Amity stomach churn. “No need to worry yourself, dear. We will be brief.”

“Do not attempt to dissuade me, Odalia. Not this time.” He let out a deep and heavy sigh as he reached the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, he stood erect, a posture Amity didn’t often see. “I know what you are doing. And I must say… I have let it go on for much too long.”

“Oh? Is that so? I do not recall ever stifling your words.”

“No, no, certainly not. Up until recently, as a matter of fact, I was very much under the same belief as you. I have always wanted what is best for our daughter. As have you, no doubt. However…” he paused, looking over to Amity who could only watch in awe, a wry smile creeping onto his face. “I believe Amity has outgrown our guidance.”

Her mother looked towards him incredulously, “What a sudden change of heart. Must I remind you that now, of all times, is perhaps one of the most critical moments of her life? All eyes will soon be on her. In due time, she will be inducted into the Emperor’s Coven, secure the good graces of the Emperor and fall beneath his direct tutelage. That… and that alone will grant her endless possibilities! And everything she has ever desired will come to fruition! Can you not see that is what she has been working towards? She does not need the burden of that… that Human!”

“This is a critical moment,” Amity interjected, drawing their attention, the pressure of their gaze alone nearly being too much for her to handle. “I have a lot of important choices to make. But they are  _ my  _ choices! And whatever happens… I will face it. And I’ll be ready for it. With my friends by my side. And perhaps... just maybe, with my parents beside me as well.”

Her mother’s eyes widened before she quickly turned away, unable to match her daughter’s steeled look of ardent resolution. Her father returned a subtle nod before moving to his wife’s side, a gentle hand wrapping around her, escorting her back towards the stairs. Amity watched them for a moment, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, feeling beginning to return to her legs. In an instant, she found herself lunging towards the door, turning the handle, and escaping out into the cool, morning day. 

She moved as quickly as her cast burdened leg would take her, finding herself greedily inhaling the cold air as growing fatigued came faster than anticipated. Even so, she carried on, limping and stumbling along the dirt path towards the owl house. The sky above, now in the later phase of dawn, was ignited in a brilliant glow of oranges and blues, colliding in a beautiful dance, the brightest stars still shining faintly, guiding her along. The sun continued to rise behind her, warming the day and overcoming the darkness that lay along the distant horizon. She quickened her pace, knowing she was getting closer and closer to her destination, to Luz. Fatigue had encroached itself upon her, everything seemed so heavy, dragging her down, the torrential feelings and emotions that came and went, tugging at her heart and mind. She knew, however, that she must put all that aside now. Looking on, it was Luz that kept her going, the chance that she was still remembered, the opportunity to simply see her again even if she didn’t. The thought of her smile, her laughter and vivacious demeanor, filled Amity with newfound strength to carry on. Her shadow stretched far out before her, guiding her towards the owl house that was now within her sights in the near distance. 

With a heavy sigh and a near stumble, she at last found herself at her destination, taking a few heaving breaths before rapping harshly against the door. The sleeping face of Hooty blinked awake, suddenly wide eyed and beginning to stretch out of his door socket. Amity couldn’t help but be repulsed slightly at the unnerving sight. He opened his beak, but before he could let out a single word, the door was swung open, Eda the owl lady, completely disheveled and unkempt in her sleep attire of an oversized shirt and baggy pajama pants, stood before her. There was a tense moment of silence as they both stared at one another, Eda unable to withhold a heavy yawn, rubbing her eyes before looking back with a lazy expression.

“Eda! I need to talk to Luz,” Amity said, tossing aside any inhibitions. “Please, tell me she’s here.”

“Hey, you alright, kid?” Eda said, eying the girl quizzically, “You’re not looking too good.”

“I know, I know, just… please let me speak to Luz.”

“Luz? Sorry, you just missed her.”

‘W-what?” Amity couldn’t help her exasperation, “Where… where did she go? It’s too early for school!”

“Yeah, I said the same thing,” Eda said in a rather lackadaisical manner, crossing her arms and learning against the doorframe, “She seemed pretty off all morning. Not sure what her deal was, but let me tell you, I wasn’t too fond of being woken up this early.”

“What did she say? Where did she go?” Amity said, almost frantic now, taking an eager step forward. 

“Woah, woah, you sure you’re alright? Look, Luz is fine. She just said she needed some time to think. Maybe she went for a walk or something?”

“To think…” Amity whispered to herself, pensive for a moment before going wide-eyed. “I gotta go!” 

Eda didn’t concern herself to call out to her, the frantic girl already moving at a hurried pace down the path with which she had come. She managed to get a short distance away before coming to a halt and turning back to the witch that was still leaning in place against the door, watching her with a subtle, friendly smile. 

“Thank you! Eda!” Amity said before quickly turning back down the road. 

It didn’t take long for Amity to stray from the worn path, pushing through dense brush and branches, nipping and grabbing at her from all sides. She found herself struggling to pull her crutch along, ultimately deciding that it was becoming more of a hindrance once it caught against a tangle of vines and branches. With a frustrated yell, she released the walking aid, trudging on with a limp, occasionally leaning against trees for support. Again, her body struggled to keep up with her determination, limbs beginning to ache and shake all over, heart beating faster and faster against her chest. She was slowing down, there was more effort exerted behind every labored step, struggling more and more with every branch and wild growth pushed aside.

Reluctantly, she stopped, leaning back against the jagged trunk of a large, long dead tree, she stared fixated at a small break through the foliage above, the sky just visible. Her breathing slowly began to settle as she watched the clear, beautiful colors of the morning day now permeate throughout the entire sky. The stars had disappeared, their delicate, comforting glow no longer watching over her. A slow breath escaped her lips as she remained transfixed at this portal to the beauty of the day, at last noticing it, the faintest glimmer of what seemed to be the final guiding star, its light defiant against the rising of the sun. Inexplicably, Amity felt a resurgence throughout her body, again her thoughts were bombarded by the images and feelings of Luz. She closed her eyes tightly and with another drawn out breath, she pushed off the tree and carried on through the thicket of the forest. 

“Luz… I’ll see you soon,” she said to herself, the words that spun over and over again in her head now manifesting through her voice. Again and again, she repeated the phrase, every time she found it gave her the ferver to carry on over a fallen trunk or push through a particularly dense thicket of branches. Time was imperceptible now, everything falling into a blur of dark greens and browns, seemingly endless forest at all sides. Was she, perhaps, still trapped in a bizarre dream state? The thought instilled a momentary dread. Still, Amity refused to relent, fighting through the fatigue, the doubts and fears that continuously pestered at her mind. She knew there was no other option, she knew she had to find Luz. She couldn’t give up hope. 

At last she spotted it, the bright, shining light of a clearing through the dense treeline just a short distance away. Another burst of emotion coursed through her, fear, anticipation, trepidation, excitement, and more, all at once in a flurry of anything and everything she’s ever felt before. None of it made sense, yet she didn’t care to try to make sense of it all. The only clarity in her mind came in the form of Luz and the thought of seeing her again. With a clumsy leap, Amity burst into the clearing, landing unsteadily on her feet, the bright light forcing her eyes to blink and adjust before bearing witness to the large, pink tree before the promontory. The sight alone was almost cleansing, all of a sudden everything felt right. This is where she needed to be. 

Holding her breath, she began to approach at a wide angle, circling the tree to get a view of the other side. She had just realized this, but up until this very moment, she had no idea what she would do or even say to Luz. Could she keep her composure, reach out to someone who potentially doesn't even remember her? Would she be prepared to withstand the inevitable emotional onslaught coming her way? Finally, she allowed herself to take an unhindered breath, finding the opportunity to allow the sight before her to sink in. 

There she was, sitting upon the large, twisted root that protruded from the base of the tree, staring out into the distant waters. Her demeanor was pleasant and relaxed, leaning back slightly on her arms, the cool, morning breeze delicately brushed her hair. It was difficult for Amity to discern her expression from afar, but from what she could see, Luz seemed calm and peaceful, yet pensive at the same time, deep thought swirling in her wide, watchful eyes. The sights, the sounds, the calm, gentle nature of such a picturesque scene warmed Amity’s heart. Just like that, the anxieties, her worry, her apprehension vanished. If things could stay just like this, Amity would be perfectly content. But she knew that wasn’t possible, to move forward was necessary, she needed to take that step and come what may, she would face it. 

Amity moved closer, but the sitting girl’s eyes remained transfixed towards the horizon. Unable to formulate any coherence in her brain, Amity was only able to struggle in mouthing silent words. Only a short distance away now, she swallowed, attempting to clear away the choking feeling in her throat but failing. 

“L-Luz,” she said in a fragile whisper. The oblivious girl gave a little jump before turning to face Amity, startling her and making her retract ever so slightly. Their wide eyes locked with one another, staring silently into the thoughtful depths of their irises. Luz stood up, her expression of awe unchanging. Amity couldn’t help but take a step back, a pang of fear striking her heart. Still there were no words spoken as the two girls faced each other, a gentle breeze blowing between them, the sounds of nature and waves filled the air, and the morning sun bathed them both in a pleasant, warm light. 

“H-hey… Luz,” Amity said, a strained smile appearing on her face. The other girl looked on, and then Amity noticed the tears beginning to well in Luz’s eyes. Her trembling lips twisting into a smile, and then a broad grin. 

“Hey, Amity,” Luz said, walking forward and pulling Amity into a tight embrace. 

The sudden catharsis that overcame Amity at that very moment was overwhelming, exhausting, relieving, and so much more than she could ever perceive to understand. It was as if her spirit had left her, her body was weightless, her mind was empty, filled only with the futile attempts to understand the current feelings and emotions that were overtaking her. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, her arms had raised to return the embrace, involuntarily tightening around Luz, clutching at the back of her uniform as if she were in danger of disappearing if released. 

“Luz… thank you.”

This elicited a stifled giggle from the other girl. “You’re welcome, I guess… but for what?” Luz’s embrace loosened, but Amity’s hold was steadfast. 

“For… for not forgetting me,” she said through unabashed sobs, burning her face into Luz’s shoulder. 

“Y’know… the scary part is that I almost did. I woke up this morning… confused and hurt. It felt like there was a hole in my heart. Like, like there was something missing. I tried so hard to figure out what it was, but I couldn't. That’s when I decided to come here. And everything… just starting to come together, somehow.” 

Luz’s warm, gentle voice soothed Amity’s nerves, allowing them to reluctantly part, their hands falling but meeting between them, grasping the other’s tightly. A few tears continued to fall down Amity’s face, but she paid them no mind. Luz gave her a reassuring smile, forcing Amity to return her own before she continued to speak. 

“When I was here, I felt something. Something so warm and familiar and comforting. But even then, there was a missing piece. Something was missing. Someone… missing. And then you showed up! I remember now, Amity. I remember you! You were the source of all of those feelings! And I’m never going to forget them! Never again. I promise.”

Amity couldn’t help but return meek laughter. “Y-yeah?”

“C’mon, you look terrible, sit,” Luz said, pulling Amity along and onto the large root of the tree. Luz sat beside her, shoulders touching, both now looking out into the horizon, only the smallest remnants of night remained, the morning sun rising behind them, creating a beautiful spectacle of shimmering light against the waters. It looked like a path, a trail made of light, full of hope and new surprises. Here they sat, relishing in the moment. 

Luz’s head fell limply onto Amity’s shoulder, who tensed for only a second before relaxing and leaning back into the now pleasant gesture. 

“Thank you, Amity.”

“Yeah… hey, Luz, do you remember… everything that happened. When I was in your head, I mean.”

Luz hummed to herself, closing her eyes in thought. “That’s a bit more fuzzy. I remember it happened, but not all the little details.”

“Oh… that’s OK. Maybe… I can tell you about it another time?”

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Luz said, nuzzling her head into a more comfortable position against Amity. 

There they sat, with each other’s presence warming their hearts, the pink flora that perpetually fell and danced about them celebrating such a quiet, peaceful moment. For Amity, this was the beginning of something different. Something frightening, exciting and so wonderful. It was her life, so full of uncertainty and potential. And there was nothing more she could have asked for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's that! Finished! 
> 
> I had a really, really fun time doing this. And I look forward to writing more and continuing where this leaves off. Currently planning my next story idea, so let's see where it goes! 
> 
> Also... for anyone that might be disappointed at the lack of explicit lumity... sorry. I really like relationships to slowly build and develop. There's a lot to unpack with lumity, if you ask me. I do plan my next story to be more Luz centric, so there is a lot more to look forward to! 
> 
> So... I just want to say, thank you to everyone that read, liked, and commented. It just made the experience all the more enjoyable. Thank you! 
> 
> It would be super awesome to hear what you all think. Please leave your thoughts and comments below. I'll respond to any questions you may have! 
> 
> Until next time! Cheers! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in quite a while...
> 
> I just wanted to do a bit of character exploration while putting these characters in cute situations. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post relatively often, but life things are always going on, so we'll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sequel story is here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458806/chapters/67131487


End file.
